Double The Trouble
by X.KT22.X
Summary: Shapeshifer, a vengeful spirit and the door to hell.The Winchester boys are going to have to deal with this once they join forces with the Connors; sprinkle on some love, hate and the yellow eyed demon and you've got yourself one hell of a ride.
1. Chapter 1 :New Faces

Title: Double The Trouble

Rating: T

Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with two new hunters and there is an instant connection.

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Katie and Lauren.

Double The Trouble

Chapter One: New Faces

Katie's P.O.V

"Is this going to take long, because it's really boring." My 26 year old sister said.

"Lauren you know as well as I do that we can't go and kill this spirit without the right exorcism ritual so stop complaining." I replied. "Go look around I've nearly finished"

With that she was off. Lauren headed to the back of the library to were they kept the occult books. Once she got there she started to finger through some of them, she heard someone behind her so she pulled out one of the books and spun around ready to hit the stranger with it.

"Whoa there, easy tiger put the book down." said a tall golden haired man.

"Sorry, thought you were a psycho killer." She raised the book again "Your not are you"

" No, I'm just a really handsome man wondering round the library waiting for my geeky little brother to finish his research. But that doesn't explain why a gorgeous girl like you is hanging around the occult section of a run down old library." he took a step closer, and gave her a smile.

" This gorgeous girl is waiting for her sister to finish researching as well." Lauren said flashing him a smile. " So does this handsome guy have a name." She said returning the book in her hand to its place on the shelf.

"It's Dean, and may I ask yours"

"Sure" She said running her finger over his chest, " But it doesn't mean I have to tell you." and with that Lauren took off back to her sister.

Dean looked confused girls never blow him off, then he heard, "Lauren…. the names Lauren" and then she disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------

Finally were the hell had she been.

"Hay, have you finished"

"Yep, where have you been I thought you were just having a look round."

" I was but then I got talking to this really fit guy and you know time fly's when your having fun."

"Right" I collected up all my books and notepad and stood up.

"Go check these out, I'm just going to put this one back"

" I'll do it" Lauren said trying to grab it.

" No, we don't have time for you to hang around her flirting with some guy you just met." with that I took off to return the book.

"Bitch" Lauren muttered

" Heard that," I said disappearing into the stacks. On my way back to Lauren I bumped into a really tall man with brown hair, which made me drop my stuff.

"Sorry" we said in unison. Both of us bent down to start picking up my stuff, as we got up he handed me one of my books and are hands touched which sent a tingle up my spine, that's never happened before. "Thanks, I'm Katie by the way."

" Sam, sorry about bumping into you."

"No, its fine….well I have to go, hope I see you around Sam." I said giving him a smile before continuing back to my sister. Before Sam went he picked up my cell phone which I must have left he tried to give it back to me but I had gone.


	2. Character Bios

Lauren and Katie Background info:

**Katherine Connors**

5'7

Younger of the two sisters.

Brown hair, mid length.

Green Eyes

21 years old

Fast researcher and an excellent fighter.

Drives a blue 1965 Chevrolet Corvette Sting Ray

Always wears her brown leather bomber jacket.

**Lauren Connors **

5'6

Older of the sisters

Long blonde hair with brown highlights.

Blue/Grey eyes

25 years old

Not really into researching buts loves to fight.

Will not go anywhere without her white jewel incrusted gun.

They got into demon hunting when there dad died like the boys mum did, and there mum stared to track it down like John. But there mum was killed by a werewolf. So the girls continued the family business.


	3. Chapter 2 :The Exchange

Title: Double The Trouble

Rating: T

Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with two new hunters and there is an instant connection.

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Katie and Lauren.

Double The Trouble 

Chapter 2 : The Exchange

Katie's P.O.V

Back in our motel room I started to pack my bag with everything that we were going to need for tomorrows exorcism.

"Kate can I borrow your phone because mine needs charging and I can't be arsed to do it." Lauren asked with a pleading smile.

"Fine, let me go get it" I walked over to my jacket and searched the pockets but it wasn't there which was strange because that's were I always put it. I then went over to my bag and rummaged through it but it wasn't in there.

"Ummm, Lauren."

"What"

"I think that I might have lost it."

"Well that's great."

--------------------------------------------------

Sam's P.O.V

"Dean, give it back you jerk."

"Wooh , Sammy no need to get pissy."

"Its Sam and I'm not getting pissy I just think its rude to go looking through someone's phone it could be privet. Now give it back." I said trying to snatch the phone away from my pain in the ass brother. But he jumped up and stared looking through it again.

"So Sammy how did you get your hand on this any way."

"I bumped into a girl at the library and she dropped it I tried to give it back to her but she had already gone." I sat down giving up the fight. The phone started to ring giving Dean a shock.

"Dean give it here." he through the phone to me and I looked at the caller ID it said Lauren.

"Hello" I said

"Hi, who is this." answered the girl on the other end of the phone.

" My names Sam." there was a short pause and I was greeted by a different voice.

"Sam, hi its Katie."

"Oh, hi Katie."

"I'm sorry that was my sister she can be a little rude at times."

"No its fine my brother can be the same."

"Emm…about the phone is there any way that I could get it back tonight or is it to late."

"Sure you can, anywhere that you want to meet."

"We are in a motel at the minute and I'm not sure I should give you the address, you could be a psycho or something." She said jokily. It made my laugh a little.

"There is a little bar near us we could meet there." she continued.

"Yeah sure, would nine be okay."

"That would be fine the bars called The Blue. Okay see you later Sam."

"Yeah bye Katie." and the phone hung up. I put it in my pocket.

" Dean get ready we're gong to the bar round the corner so I can give Katie her phone back."

"First name basis now Sammy."

"Shut up." There was one way to get him up.

"Hey Dean."

"She's got a sister." As soon as I said that he was up and out the door. "Knew it."

-------------------------------------------------

Katie's P.O.V.

"Lauren get ready" I shouted though the bathroom door.

"Why its not like we're staying." I knew one way to get her ready.

"He's got a brother." as soon as I stepped out the bathroom she was ready to go.

-------------------------------------------------

"Kate, this place is a shit pit." Lauren explained once we were in the bar.

"It's not that bad. Go sit down and I'll go get the drinks."

"Fine" She said before she went and sat in a booth right at the back. After I got the drinks I joined her.

"So were are they." Lauren complained. She's so good at that.

"It's only quarter too, stop complaining." A couple of minutes later I saw Sam and his brother walk through the door. His brother was a little shorter but still really good looking.

--------------------------------------------------

Sam's P.O.V.

When we walked into the bar I looked around to see if I could see Katie and then I noticed her and her sister sitting in the booth at the back.

"Dean, get some beers and then meet me in that booth ." I said pointing to the one at the back.

"Hey Katie." I said when I got there.

"This is my brother Dean." pointing next to me.

"Hi." Dean replied with a smile.

"Hi, this is my sister Lauren, sit down." I sat down next to Katie and Dean sat next to Lauren.

"Oh, hears your phone." I handed her the blue and silver cell phone and then returned to my beer.

"So what you boys in town for." Lauren asked flashing a smile.

"Work." we said in unison.

"So what you here for, the view." Dean said pointing over to the pool table. The three of us turned around to find that the view was an overweight biker bent over the pool table flashing his crack.

------------------------------------------------

Katie's P.O.V.

"Nice." Lauren said sarcastically. Dean laughed and went back to his beer.

We had been at the bar for two hours it was eleven. In this time Lauren and Dean had got very friendly and very drunk. The whole time those two had been flirting me and Sam had been talking about school, jobs, family all sorts, I was having a great time.

"I'll be back in a minute." I climbed over Sam and walked to the bathroom. When I come back Sam was the only one at the table .

"Where've they gone."

" They needed some air." Sam replied with a smirk.

"I've had a great time but I'm really tired."

"Yeah so am I. Do you want me to walk you back to your room." Sam asked, what a gentlemen.

"Sure, lets go." and with that we left the bar and walked to the motel.

" So were are you staying." I asked

" Right here." he said pointing to the motel.

"Cool, what number we're 101."

"100"

We finally got to are rooms.


	4. Chapter 3 :Close Encounter

Title: Double The Trouble

Rating: T

Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with two new hunters and there is an instant connection.

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Katie and Lauren.

Double The Trouble 

Chapter 3 : Close Encounters

Katie's P.O.V

"Thanks for tonight it was really cool. I haven't really been out in a while." I said blushing abit.

"No, its cool haven't really been out lately ." Sam replied giving me a smile. His smile is so cute… wait why am I thinking about that.

"So….see you tomorrow."

"Sure night Katie."

"Night." and with that Sam closed his door. I opened mine and was scared for life. Inside my room were Lauren and Dean having sex.

"Oh my god." and then I ran back outside slamming the door behind me. I could hear rustling of sheets and the door opened and Lauren was standing there in Deans shirt.

"Lauren, what the hell." I said hands on hips.

"Katie, I really like this guy and he's not going to be here for ever so we decided to have a little fun." She said with her puppy dog face on.

"Fine"

"Glad you understand." and with that she chucked me my make-up bag and slammed the door in my face. I knocked on the door and Lauren opened it.

"What!" Lauren shouted.

"Were am I supposed to stay."

"You can use my bed ." Dean called form the back.

"There now get lost." and then she slammed the door in my face for the second time that night. A minute later I heard giggling.

"Gross." I did a side-step and was in front of Sam's door. I knocked and waited. About a minute later Sam came to the door.

"Hey." I said

"Hey, what's up ."

"Dean"

"Huh"

"They need some privacy."

"Ohhhh. " Sam finally understood.

"Dean said I could use his bed is that alright."

"Yeah fine." Sam opened the door so I could get through , their room was the same as ours.

"That one Dean's." he said pointing to the one he wasn't sitting on. that's when I realised I had nothing to sleep in and I wasn't going to go and get my stuff from next door.

"Umm, Sam."

" Yeah."

"This may sound a little forward but I have nothing to sleep in." I was totally blushing.

"Here you go." Sam grabbed a blue button shirt from his bag and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said closing the bathroom door. When I came out Sam was already in bed. I turn off the bathroom light and walked over to the bed that I was using tonight and got in.

"Night Katie."

"Night Sam." and then it went black.

' _Hmmmmm Dean_ '

"Gross." Me and Sam said in unison and then we laughed.


	5. Chapter 4 :Rude Awakening

Title: Double The Trouble

Rating: T

Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with two new hunters and there is an instant connection.

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Katie and Lauren.

Double The Trouble

Chapter Four: Rude Awakening

Katie's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning to the sound of running water. I sat up and looked at the clock next to the bed it read 7:45am.I got out from under the covers and sat on the side of the bed. The sound of water stopped and the bathroom door opened, Sam must have thought I was still sleeping because he came out with just a towel round his waist. I couldn't stop myself staring, when he say I was awake he went a little red.

" Sorry, could you pass me a shirt."

I spun around and got Sam a black t-shirt. He pulled it on and walked over to his stuff to collect the rest of his thing and returned to the bathroom.

_Oh my god the body on that man, Katie stop that now._

He came out a minute later fully clothed .

_What a shame. Stop it!_

" I'm going to get coffee, want anything" Sam asked opening the door.

" Could you get me a coke, please." I said giving him a smile.

" Sure, be back in a minute." Then he closed the door.

Better get dressed , I grabbed my clothes from the floor and went into the bathroom. I pulled on my trousers and socks and boots but couldn't find my top. I must have left it with my jacket on the floor. I started to put some make-up on but I dropped my lip gloss on the floor and it rolled behind the toilet.

" Bugger" I bent down and picked it up but got something else as well. Why would these guys have a shotgun round full of rock salt. Aww well. I must have dropped it. I put in in my pocket and walked back into the next room. I bent down to get my top when the door opened.

" That was fast." But when I got up I wasn't greeted by Sam but by Dean.

" Hello." He said flashing me a smile. That's when I remembered that I didn't have my top on but did have a bra thankfully. He kept staring.

" Take a photo it'll last longer" I said pulling on my top and jacket.

"Just give me a camera." I rolled my eyes and walked past him and out the door closing it behind me.

Then I bumped into Sam.

" We got to stop meeting like this." I said giving him a smile.

-------------------------------------------------

Sam's P.O.V

"Yeah" I said smiling back. "Why you in such a rush to leave , am I that bad company." I said jokily.

" No, it's just the wonderer has returned and it felt a bit awkward." She said walking to her door then she turned around .

"Thanks." She said taking the coke from the tray. "Well see you later Sam."

While she was saying this she was trying to open her door but it was stuck. That was when I noticed she was bent over.

M_an she had a nice ass, wait why am I thinking that I'm not Dean._

" Hey , let me help you with that." I took the key and had a go, with one hard push it opened.

" Thanks Sam." Katie smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

_It felt nice, wait anyway._

"No problem."

She was about to walk into her room it was now or never.

"Katie."

"Yeah."

" I was wondering if you wanted to go to the bar again ……..with me…….. Tonight." That was harder then I though.

"Sure, I'd love to, meet me there at 8pm, ok."

"Ok see you tonight." and we both walked into are separate rooms.

-------------------------------------------------

When I walked in Dean was sat on his bed watching T.V.

"Sammy, finally you got some action, I thought you were turning gay. Good on ya." he said turning the T.V off and turning to me.

" Unlike you Dean, I can share a room girl without sleeping wanting to sleep with her." I replied sitting down on my bed.

"So you didn't have sex." Dean said in shock.

" No. but we had the pleasure having to listen to you." I said sarcastically.

"Really. Anyway, Sam."

"What."

" There is something strange about them."

" Why would you say that."

"Because I found a bag of weapons under the bed and Lauren has a tattoo of a pentagram on her.."

" I don't want to know."

" Back, dude."

"So what do we do."

" I think we should finish the hunt and then have a little chat." Dean said walking to the bathroom. I laid down but all I could see was Katie's ass.

_Sam what's happening. I haven't felt like this since Jessica. _


	6. Chapter 5 :Finding Out

Title: Double The Trouble

Rating: T

Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with two new hunters and there is an instant connection.

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Katie and Lauren.

Double The Trouble

Chapter Five: Finding Out

Katie's P.O.V

I closed the door to my room and was greeted by Lauren.

"So…" She said with a big smile on her face.

"So …….. What." I answered sitting down on my bed.

" Did you and Sam…… you know."

" What! NO." I said a little shocked that me sister would ask me that.

" Ohhhh, its just that you and Sam were sharing a room. One thing leads to another."

"Lauren, I really don't want to talk about my sex life with you, if you don't mind." I said moving towards the bathroom.

"Lauren." she turned her head to look at me." Just because I like a guy doesn't mean I have to shag him." I gave her a smirk and closed the bathroom door.

About five minutes later I came out and had the shotgun round in my hand.

"Look what I found in their room." I showed it to Lauren.

"Why would they have that."

"I don't know." We were interrupted by my phone ringing, I walked over and answered it.

" Hello Katherine Connors speaking. Hi Mrs Jamison……. Really……..okay thanks for telling us, goodbye." I closed my phone and put it in my pocket.

"What did she want." Lauren said pulling the weapons bag out for under the bed.

"She said that she has found more experienced 'exterminators' to do the job for her."

"WHAT! But we're the only hunters in town."

"Obviously not."

"Well then we might as well go." Lauren said staring to pack her stuff.

"NO, we can't." I shouted back

"Why not."

"Because………. I have a date with Sam tonight."

"Sis you know the rules , Fuck um then chuck umYou had your chance last night you should have taken it." Lauren had finished packing and was headed for the door.

"Well don't you want to find out who stole are job." That was all I could think of that would stop her. She stopped in front of the door and turned around.

"Fine, but we're only staying to find out who stole are gig." She threw her bag on the bed and opened the door.

"I'm going to get food want anything."

"Umm…. No thanks I got this." I held up my coke bottle then she nodded and left. I was about to sit down when there was a knock at the door. I opened it and there stood Sam as cute as ever.

"Hey, couldn't wait till tonight to see me huh." I gave him a little smile and let him in.

"Yeah, something like that." he sounded a little sad.

" Are you okay." I asked as we both sat down on the edge of my bed.

" Yeah, its just that me and Dean have to take care of some business ……… so I can't go out with you tonight. I'm really sorry." He said with sadness in his voice.

" No, its okay, if you have to work, you have to work, ummm……maybe another night."

" I'd like that……but me and Dean are going to be leaving soon." and when I thought about it so were me and Lauren.

"Yeah, so are we." I turned to him are faces were so close, we both leaned in but were interrupted by Lauren.

"Woooh , am I intruding." she started walking backwards out the door when Sam piped up.

"No, I was just leaving." He got up and headed out the door. "Bye Katie."

"Bye." once he had gone Lauren walked back in.

"Sorry."

"Its fine." and I went into the bathroom."

------------------------------------------------

Night: Mrs Jamison House.

" I wish they would hurry up, we would have finished by now." Lauren was complaining AGAIN. Just as she said that a car pulled up in front of the house.

"Here we go." To both our surprises out of the car popped Sam and Dean.

"Oh my god, there hunters." Lauren said in shock.

"Looks like." that when it hit me. " What's their lat name."

"Huh."

"What's their last name."

"I don't know." I started the car.

"Were are we going."

"Back to the motel." And I stared driving back. When we got back we didn't go to our room we went to Sam and Deans. I picked the lock and we walked in.

" What are we doing in here."

"Looking for clues."

"Okay." Lauren walked over to the beds and started looking through the weapons bags they kept under there. I was looking for a journal. If the were them they would have it.

"Nice." Lauren said hold up a pair of handcuffs.

"Put them down." and we continued looking. that's when I saw something poking out from under the dresser. I bent down and picked it up, it was it. The Journal.

"I found it."

"What."

"The answer."

We sat down and stared looking through it. It had more demons and spirits in it then we had ever seen. While we were looking we must not have heard the door open.

"Hello ladies."

We both froze.


	7. Note

Note :

Sorry I haven't updated in ages I was having a really bad time with stuff. But I'm fine now and hopefully updates will become more regular.

**X Katie X**


	8. Chapter 6a :Explanations Part one

Title: Double The Trouble

Rating: T

Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with two new hunters and there is an instant connection.

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Katie and Lauren.

Double The Trouble

Chapter Six : Explanations

Katie's P.O.V

"So can you explain what the hell you are doing in here." Dean said very icy tone.

Me and Lauren slowly turned around. I tried to hide the journal behind my back but Dean must have seen.

"Like I said what the hell are you doing in here."

I looked at Lauren it was time for plan b. I slid the journal in to the waistband of Laurens jeans and she lifted her jacket up to hide it. Lauren put on a smile and walked up to Dean, I stood up and walked over to Sam.

" Well Dean, we came to give you two a surprise….. But I guess you don't want us here. So we'll go." Lauren grabbed my arm and we headed for the door but Dean grabbed hold of Laurens other arm.

"When did I say I didn't want you here." he moved his hand onto her lower back and he must have felt the journal.

"I don't remember this from last night."

"Well that wasn't the place you were most interested." Lauren gave him a smile, but at that minute he slipped his hand under her jacket and pulled the journal out.

"Hey" Lauren shrieked.

"I think this is ours." Dean gave us a stern look. "You can either tell us why you're here or get out."

"Okay…… lets go." Lauren tried to pull me to the door but I shrugged her off.

"Katie, lets go."

"No." this was the first time I had ever disobeyed her.

"WHAT."

"No, I'm going to tell them."

"Tell us what." this was the first time Sam had talked in the whole conversation. I turned to him and we locked eyes.


	9. Chapter 6b :Explanations Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Katie and Lauren.

Double The Trouble

Chapter Six: Explanations Part 2

Sam's POV

I had kept quite through out the whole conversation but when she said she had to tell us something I had to speak.

"Tell us what." she turned to me and we locked eyes.

"The truth."

What was she talking about. I stood there in shock unable to speak.

"Well go on then, the sooner you spill the sooner you lying pair can get lost." Dean snapped.

I could see this wasn't going to end well.

"Were a lying pair, what about you two. It's not like you've been mister honesty." Lauren shouted back.

The pair where now face to chest seeing as Lauren is a lot smaller then Dean, but that didn't seem to scare her.

"Both of you shout up and let Katie speak." They all looked at me but nodded and sat down.

"Thanks." she flashed me a small smile but I just sat down next to Dean.

"Well when we were younger are dad was killed. We never found out what did it but mum knew it wasn't natural that's what got her into hunting." Katie sat down on the bed next to Lauren and continued. "A couple of years in she meet another hunter a really good one and she told him everything. He told her the same thing had happened to him and I guess they kind of connected. They became friends, did a couple of hunts together that sort of stuff. But then he had got a hit on where the creature was at, mum wanted to go but he said it would be to dangerous. She never really heard much after that. When we were older she taught us everything she knew and we became hunters."

I could tell that it was getting harder for Katie to tell the rest of the story but I needed more.

" A year ago we were on a hunt for a werewolf and mum must have not been concentrating…….. and well you get the picture. We wasted the bastard but there wasn't anything that we could do. On her last breath she told us about the man she had meet and how he could help find the thing that killed dad. Since then we have been looking for him." A single tear rolled down Katie's cheek, Lauren put her arm around her for comfort.

"What a moving story, but how has that got anything to do with us." Dean said getting up to get a drink.

Lauren's eyes were glowing red. "The man in the story is John Winchester."

Me and Dean looked at each other.

"Your father."


	10. Chapter 7 :You Suck!

Title: Double The Trouble

Rating: T

Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with two new hunters and there is an instant connection.

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Katie and Lauren

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: You Suck! **

Sam's P.O.V.

I turned to look at Dean. Our dad. He never mentioned their mother before. I was just about to ask Katie something but Dean butted in.

"Our dad always hunts alone he would never get anyone else involved." He grabbed a beer from the mini fridge and instead of sitting back on the bed he went a stood against the wall.

"Well he did. Now if you would just tell us his location we will be on our way." Lauren said crossing her arms over her chest. Dean pushed himself off the wall and walked over to her, then bent down so they were face to face.

"Sorry to tell you this sweetheart but our dads dead." He walked over to the bed a sat next to me. I looked at the two sisters, Lauren's face was pure shock but Katie's was a mix of sadness and despair. We all sat in silence for what seemed likes hours but was really minutes until Dean and Lauren phones rang. They both walked to separate corners of the room to answer them, which left me and Katie alone. I was still trying to understand why Dad never said anything, someone else died the way mum did, that means that there must be a connection between our families. Before I had time to finish thinking Lauren and Dean waked back over.

"Katie we're leaving, we got a new job." Lauren said walking to the door. Katie wiped her eyes, but did as her sister had instructed and followed her, but before she left she turned and gave me a small smile.

"Sam, pack your stuff we got a new gig." Dean said before he started packing. I know Dean isn't the sharpest tool in the box but anyone could see what had just happened.

"Dean." He stopped packing a looked at me. "Don't you think that it's a little strange that they get a new job at the exact same time as we do?" He didn't say anything and just carried on packing. We both finished and walked out door the at the exact same time as the Connor sisters. They didn't even look at us and carried on walking to their car. The girls threw their gear in the boot, Katie tossed Lauren the keys and walked off to the motel office, she must be returning the key. I dumped my bag in the back.

"I'm just going to return this." I showed Dean the key, he nodded and slammed the trunk closed.

I opened the door to the office and saw Katie at the desk. I walked over and stood behind her, I don't think she noticed.

"Well thank you for staying at The Blue Motel , please come again." The manager said smiling. Katie said goodbye and then turned around to leave, I must have been standing a bit to close because she smacked straight into me.

"Sorry." We said in unison just like the first time we met in the library. Katie looked up at me a smiled and I returned it. I gave the man my key and we walked out together. Before we got to the car park she stopped.

"Sam, I just want to say that I'm sorry for lying to you and I'm sorry for breaking into your room. If I had know who you were right away I would have just told you the truth.." I cut her off.

"Katie, It doesn't matter. We have all lied, the good thing is that it's now all out in the open." I gave her a small smile. After the apologizes we carried on walking and when we got to the cars all hell had broken lose.

"DEAN! You are such an ass hole. I can't believe I had sex with you." Lauren shouted in Deans face.

"Tell me about it. I can't believe I lowered my standards and had sex with YOU!" He shouted back. I looked at Katie, neither of us knew what to do.

"You arrogant prick." Lauren pushed past Dean and walked back to the car but before she got in she turned around. "And by the way, you suck in bed I had to fake it all." She climbed in the car.

"I don't think so. I felt you each time darling." Dean shouted back smirking before he climbed into his car. Me and Katie just stood there.

"GET IN THE CAR!" They both shouted, before we went are separate ways I felt Katie put something in my hand. I looked down at the paper, it was her phone number.

* * *

_**Sorry it's taken so long I have had no ideas and have been really busy. Hope you like it.**_


	11. Chapter 8 :The Job

Title: Double The Trouble

Rating: T

Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with two new hunters and there is an instant connection.

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Katie and Lauren

**Chapter 8: The Job. **

Katie's P.O.V.

We have been in the car for and hour and all Lauren has done is bitch about Dean. Don't get me wrong I love a good bitch, but there is only so much I can take.

"He is so…..so…I can't think of the word!" Lauren growled. I just rolled my eyes and continued looking out the window, why did I let her drive?

"So who phoned and what's the job?" I asked because if she says one more word about Dean Winchester, I'm going open the car door and throw myself out.

"It was Ellen. She has come across a few weird articles and thought we might want to have a look around." Lauren turned down the radio and continued. "She thinks it might be a Shape shifter, it's just like the one that happened in St. Louis."

I turned to look at her. "You do remember how that ended right?" She looked over and the turned back to the road. I laughed. "Anyway, where are we headed?"

"London."

"England?" I asked.

"Kentucky. You idiot." Lauren replied.

"Oh." and with that I went back to looking out the window. We sat in silence for a while but that didn't last for long.

"He is such a bastard." Here we go again.

---------------------------------------------

Sam's P.O.V

"She is such a bitch." Dean moaned.

He has been like this since we got in the car, I have just chosen to ignore him. We have been in the car for about an hour and he hasn't even mentioned the case.

"Dean."

"I mean come on, I suck in bed. Yeah right."

"Dean!"

"More like she sucked….wait she did." He said smiling.

"DEAN!" He stopped talking and looked at me.

"What?" he asked.

"What's the case?" he turned back to the road and then started talking.

"Bobby called, says that he might have a lead on a Shape shifter but no one else is available so he gave us a buzz." I nodded and he continued. "Basically, the same deal as St. Louis, should be easy."

"Okay. So where are we going?" I asked.

"London." he said turning onto the highway.

"England?"

"Kentucky, you idiot and your supposed to be the smart one."

"Oh." The car fell into a comfortable silence that was until Dean decided to turn the radio on full blast. Here we go again.

* * *

_**There you go. Sorry it's small but better then nothing. More up in the week hopefully.**_


	12. Chapter 9 :Kicks

Title: Double The Trouble

Rating: T

Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with two new hunters and there is an instant connection.

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Katie and Lauren

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Kicks.**

Katie's P.O.V.

We arrived in London, KY early the next morning. Lauren pulled the car into a motel parking lot.

"This place looks aright." Lauren said before she passed the keys back to me. We got out the car and then walked round the back to get our stuff. I slung my duffle bag over my shoulder and then closed the trunk. "I'll get the room, you just wait here." Lauren dropped her bag at my feet and then proceeded to walk over to the motel office.

I set my bag on the floor and leant against the car. It's quite rare to have a moment alone in this business; sometimes it's just nice to have a moment of peace. I let my mind wonder and the thing it kept coming back to was Sam. I know I haven't him for long but I just get a good feeling from him. I was snapped out of my daydream by Lauren.

"Kate, we're in room 12." She said before picking up her bag. I nodded and did the same, I followed her to the room and we both entered. I dumped my bag on the floor and collapsed onto the bed.

----------------------------

"So, you got any details on the case or do we have to start from scratch" I asked. Lauren walked out of the bathroom and dropped the towel that she was using to dry her hair on a chair and turned to me.

"All I got from Ellen was that the victims were all male and they all had sex before they died."

"So what are you thinking?" I moved so that I was sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm thinking that the shifter might be female and she likes to get her kicks before killing the man and then the girlfriend gets the blame." Lauren said before dropping on to the bed.

"Right so all we have to do is find the shifters lair. Great, I guess that means we have to go in the sewers tomorrow." I got up and walked into the bathroom. Man, I need a shower.

"KATIE!" I heard Lauren shout from the other side of the door. I turned the shower off and grabbed a towel.

"What?" I asked opening the door.

"I'm going to go get a beer from the bar across the street, you want to come?"

"No thanks, I might get an early night." I answered giving her a smile.

"Okay, I'll be back later." She grabbed her jacket and bag and walked out the door.

I finally have some alone time. I went into the bathroom to get changed; I pulled on a pair of jeans and a white vest and then walked back into the main area. What to do? Time to catch up on a thing called television. I sat down on the bed and started flicking through the channels. Nothing on, might go and get a beer after all. Once I was ready I walked out the door, halfway across the parking lot my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID it said unknown.

"Hello, Katherine Connors speaking?" I always answered that way, mum used to say that it was polite.

_"Hey, it's Sam." _

"Oh my god!….Sorry I didn't think I would ever hear from you, what I nice surprise." I know I only saw him yesterday but I don't know, I think I missed him.

_"Yeah, I had to wait for Dean to leave he seems to have taken a disliking to the pair of you." _I laughed. "_Anyway I just wanted to see how your hunts going and to make sure you were ok."_ He wants to know if I'm ok how cute.

"Well I'm fine thanks for asking and on the hunt front we haven't really started yet but we already know what it is and our job tomorrow should be fun, I'll get to smell like sewers again." I heard him laugh down the phone. "So what about you Mr. Winchester?"

_"Same really, we already know what it is and all we have to do now is find it and kill it." _

"Cool, well I would love to talk to you all night Sam but right now I'm in dire need of a beer." I heard him chuckle down the phone again and it made me smile.

_"Yeah same here, well I hope to see you again sometime." _

"Yeah me to…. well night Sam."

_"Night." _And with that the phone went dead.

Once I reached the bar I walked in to be greeted by a not to unfamiliar sight, Lauren sat at the bar with a group of guys crowding her. God does she have to hook up everywhere we go.

* * *

**_I hope you like it. More up in the week. Review please. _**


	13. Chapter 10 :Hello Again

Title: Double The Trouble

Rating: T

Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with two new hunters and there is an instant connection.

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Katie and Lauren

* * *

**Chapter ****10 :Hello**** Again.**

Sam's P.O.V.

I had just gotten off the phone with Katie and I feel happier. I just wanted to make sure she was ok, I don't know why I'm sure see can handle herself. Well, might as well go and get a beer. I jumped off the bed and walked out the motel door and walked across the street to the bar.

Once in the bar I did a quick scan and found Dean sat at a table in the back of the bar , but he wasn't alone, sat with him was a bleached blonde women. Looks like I'll be sleeping in the car tonight. I rolled my eyes and took a seat at the bar, the bartender walked over and I ordered a beer. I must look so sad sitting here by myself.

I drained the last of my beer and stood up. As I was walking to the door I heard I familiar voice.

"Yeah, me and my sister are models."

I turned around and saw Lauren sat at the other end of the bar with a group of men surrounding her. I smile grew on my face, if Lauren was her then that means so was Katie. I looked around the bar again but I couldn't see her. I walked over to Lauren , once I had made my way through the crowd of men she spotted me.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" She asked before excusing herself and walking away from her gathering.

"Well me and Dean have a case…..which I guess must be the same as yours."

"Wait, your after the shape shifter?" she asked.

"Yeah, I thought it was to much of a coincidence that we both got a case at the same time." I replied giving her a small smile.

"Yeah a coincidence, well then I might as well get Katie and we can go you and Dean have more experience in this area then us anyway." Lauren was about to get up when I stopped her.

"Wait, your going to leave?"

"Well yeah, what's the point of all of us being here. Me and Kate would be more help somewhere else."

"Why don't we work together, Shifters can be pretty tricky the more people the better." I really don't want them to leave I would like to spend some more time with Katie and they would be good help on the hunt as well. I looked at Lauren she seemed to be thinking about my offer. After a few minutes she answered.

"Ok, we'll help….but only this once, we don't play well with other." she said giving me a smile which I returned. "So where is that ass of a brother?"

"He's over there." I pointed to the back where Dean was now sucking the blondes face off.

"Should have guessed." I laughed and then Lauren stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have to go tell my sister that we are having a little company on this case." I nodded and stood up as well.

"Do you mind if I come to, I was just about to go anyway."

"No problem."

"I'm just going to go tell Dean, he might get worried if he comes back to the room and I'm not there." she nodded and headed for the door.

"I'll wait for you outside."

I walked over to Dean and told him I was leaving he just nodded and said night. I walked out of the bar I say Lauren leaning against a wall. Once she saw me she pushed herself off and we began to walk across the street to the motel.

"Why was Katie not with you tonight?" I asked.

"She did come to the bar but she then she decided she wanted an early night and left."

We walked the rest of the way in silence until be reached their room; 12 me and Dean where in 3. She pulled out her key and opened the door. We walked in and Katie wasn't there. I looked at Lauren and she nodded to the bathroom. I breathed a sigh of relief the light in the bathroom was on indicating she was in there. Lauren flopped down onto one of the beds.

"KATIE!" She shouted.

"Your back early, nothing good there then?" The door stayed closed but Katie spoke and I could hear the laughter in her voice.

"Yeah something like that, anyway I got something for you." Lauren said glancing at me.

"I'm not interested unless it's……" The bathroom door opened and out walked Katie in a pair of blue shorts and a white vest. "Sam?" I smiled at her.

"Well your in luck it is." Lauren said smiling, Katie glared at her and she stopped. "Anyway, we're working with Sam and Dean on this case their hunt is the same as our and I decided we could share." Katie looked from me to Lauren and the nodded.

"Cool."

* * *

**_Here's a little more hope you like. Review please._**


	14. Chapter 11 :Stay Back!

Title: Double The Trouble

Rating: T

Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with two new hunters and there is an instant connection.

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Katie and Lauren

* * *

**Chapter 11 :Stay Back!**

Katie's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face, the reason for that was because I know I'm going to get to spend some more time with Sam. I rolled over and saw that Lauren was still in bed, I looked at the clock, 7:00am might as well get up. I climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. After changing into a pair of denim shorts and a white vest I walked back out into the main area, Lauren was just waking up.

"I'm going to go get breakfast, what anything?" I asked while pulling on my boots.

"Yeah…..coffee….muffin." She said before pulling the covers over her head. I just laughed, my sister is not the best person to be around in the morning. I grabbed my jacket and bag and left the room. As I was walking across the parking lot I spotted the boys car, I would have walked straight buy but I noticed that the back window was open.

I walked over to the car and looked in the window, I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. Laying across the back seat was Sam; he must have slept in the car last night. Maybe I should wake him up and see if he want to go get breakfast with me…..but he looks so cute. While I was contemplating what to do Sam had started to stir in the back of the car. I turned back around at find Sam staring right at me, I smiled at him.

"Hey." He said opening the car door.

"Hi." He climbed out and stretched which made his t-shirt ride up showing some of his stomach, which was a lovely way to start the morning.

"So where you off to?" Sam asked before leaning in the car to grab his jacket, after doing that he rolled up the window then closed the door.

"I was just going for breakfast, but then I saw that the window was open so I came to have a look…..why were you in there by the way?" I asked

"Dean had company last night, and there were no other rooms so I had to sleep in the car." He replied pulling his jacket on. I nodded.

"So do you want to go grab some breakfast?"

"Yeah I'm starving." He said, and with that we started walking to the coffee shop that was just down the street.

-------------------------

While eating our breakfast we decided that it would be a good plan to start doing some research on the shifter to try and find out who it was. When we arrived back at the motel Sam went to his room to get Dean and I went to mine to wake Lauren and give her, her food. I opened the door to my room and found Lauren in the same place she was in when I left. Wake up time sister, I slammed the door closed and she shot straight up.

"STAY BACK!" She screamed, I just laughed.

"The boys are coming over to talk about the case, so get up." I placed her coffee down on the table along with her muffin. "Your foods on the table." I said and then walked over and sat down on my bed. Lauren crawled out of bed and walked over to the table, picked up her food and then retreated into the bathroom.

After about 10 minutes someone knocked at the door. Lauren was still in the bathroom so I answered it. I opened the door to let Sam and Dean in. After closing the door I went and sat on my bed, Sam sat down in a chair and Dean leant on the edge on the table.

"So were it that pleasant sister of yours?" Dean asked. I was about to answer when the bathroom door opened and Lauren walked out.

"Right here, asshole." She said smirking. Lauren was now wearing a pair of white jeans and a yellow shirt, she dumped her P.j's in here duffle and then sat down on the other bed. "So lets get to work." Everyone nodded.

"So what do you know about the shifter?" Sam asked.

"Well we know that all the victims were male and they all had sex prior to death….so based on that we think that the shifter is a female and she likes to….."

"Get kinky, before killing them." Lauren interrupted. I glared at her and she stopped.

"Anyway she does that and then the girlfriends get the blame." I finished. Sam and Dean had a little talk and then turned back.

"Okay, well all we know is that all the murders have taken place in the same area." Sam said.

"And where's that?" Lauren asked leaning forward.

"Willow Street." Dean added.

"So, the shifter must live in the vicinity, I guess that best thing to do is have a look round the street and ask some of the neighbours if there saw anything strange." I said standing up, the others followed suit. I was just about to open the door when Lauren spoke.

"Wait, won't it look a bit strange if we all go together?" We all looked at each other.

"Well then I guess we split up." Sam said.

Yes. That might give me and Sam same time together. "Ok then how's it going to go?" I asked.

"Well I think we should go boy and girls pairs…….because then we will have all the information." Sam added.

"Yeah sure." Dean said smirking. "Sammy you and your girlfriend go talk to the neighbours and me and Princess over there will have a look around."

"It's Sam." Dean just laughed and walked out the door followed by a not so happy Lauren.

"Hey, assface don't call me Princess ever again!" Lauren shouted. Me and Sam just laughed. I grabbed my bag and pulled out my car keys.

"You coming Sammy?" I asked smirking. He just rolled his eyes and followed me out of the motel.

* * *

**_Hope you like it, Please review._**

**_p.s. thanks for all the review so far._**


	15. Chapter 12 :Who Are You?

Title: Double The Trouble

Rating: T

Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with two new hunters and there is an instant connection.

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Katie and Lauren

* * *

**Chapter ****12: Who**** Are ****You?**

Lauren's P.O.V.

Why did I have to come with Dean, he is the biggest pain in the ass. He parked the car at the end of the street. Dean leaned over me to open the glove compartment; he reached inside and took out his gun and an ID; just in case.

"Let's go." He said before opening his door and stepping out, I followed suit and climbed out of the car. I took a look around, it looked like any normal street, Dean started walking down the road, I slung my bag over my shoulder and started after him.

----------------------

We had been walking for a little while and we had seen nothing out of the ordinary. A few minutes later we arrived at the house of the first victim, it still had police tape across the door. Dean walked up to the house and had a look in the window then he turned back to me.

"Lets' have a look, there could be something the police missed." He walked up to the door, before picking the lock he had a quick look around to make sure no one was watching. I walked over and stood behind him, he may be a dick but he is very good at this job. He had picked the lock in a matter of seconds. "New record." He smirked looking over his shoulder.

I just rolled my eyes and walked into the house. The house was a mess, the furniture was broken and tossed everywhere, there was blood on the walls and floor. Dean walked off into another room but I continued to look around the living room. I picked up a photo, it was of the victim and his girlfriend….they looked so happy a small smile spread on my face but it didn't stay for long. I put the picture down on the side and went to find Dean. I found him looking around in the bedroom were the murder had taken place.

"So what do you know about this dude?" Dean asked.

"His name was Adam Rogers, 21; he went to Laurel Technical College and was learning to become an electrician. His girlfriends name is Jami Yates, 19; she works as a waitress….that's about it." I walked around the side of the bed so I was next to him.

"Okay, so how do we know that the girlfriend didn't do it, maybe the girls on this street are a little crazy." Dean said turning around, God this man is such a bastard.

"She was at work when he was killed but because people saw 'her' leaving the house covered in his blood they had to arrest her." I told him. "The same deal for the others."

"How many have there been?" He asked.

"Do you know anything about this case?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Not much."

"There have been 3 including this one." I opened a drawer and had a look in.

"So we have two more places to check out." I nodded and closed in again. "There is nothing here we might as well go check out the next house." Dean said.

We were about to go out the back door when someone stopped us.

"Stop, right there." Shit, busted. "Turn around." I looked at Dean and he nodded, slowly we turned around and came face to face with a man in his late 40's pointing a gun at us. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked. I was about to speak but Dean beat me to it.

"My name is Jim Hendrickson and this is my partner Emma Hollands we are from the cleanup crew and we just came to have a look round so we can decide how much stuff to bring tomorrow." The man lowered his weapon and place in back in his holster.

"Sorry about that, we have had a lot of people trying to get in for picture, bit sick if you ask me." We both nodded and the man continued. "My name is Richard James, I'm the sheriff." He extended his hand to Dean.

"I'm sorry we should have told you we were coming." Dean said taking his hand. After having a little talk to the sheriff, I reminded Dean that we had other places to go.

"Sorry Rich, we have to go check the other houses, don't want to keep the lady waiting." Dean said gesturing to me. I tell you I could have punched him right there.

"Very true, well it was nice meeting you."

"Let's go babe." Dean said putting his arm around me. I could hear the sheriff laughing in the background, as soon as we were clear of him I pushed Deans arm off me.

"If you call me babe again you will regret it I swear." I growled at him.

"You're sexy when you're angry, do you know that." Dean whispered in my ear. That was it; I pushed him away from me and slapped him round the face.

"Owww, what the hell?"

"I warned you; know hurry up with have 2 more houses to check." I said walking down the street with a smile plastered on my face. Man that felt good.

* * *

_**There you go another one. Review please.**_


	16. Chapter 13 :Talking To The Locals

Title: Double The Trouble

Rating: T

Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with two new hunters and there is an instant connection.

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Katie and Lauren

* * *

**Chapter 13: Talking To The Locals.**

Katie's P.O.V.

I pulled up outside of the latest victims' house, we had already talked to the other neighbors' and this was the last stop. So far we have found nothing suspicious, all the couples were happy. I opened the car door and got out followed by Sam, once we got to the door I turned to Sam.

"So how is this one going to go?" I asked.

"We'll just say we're from the police and we are here to ask some follow up questions." He said giving me a comforting smile, I returned it and then rang the door bell. After and few minutes the door opened. An elderly lady stood in front of us, she had short grey hair and was wearing a blue dress; for an old woman she looked pretty stylish.

"Mam, My name is Martin Samuels and this is my partner Rebecca Simons, we are from the police department and we are here to ask you a few questions about what happened the other day. Do you mind?" Sam asked.

"Oh no, come on in." She opened the door fully and we walked in. I looked around the hallway it was a nice house. I saw her mail on a table and went to have a quick look because we don't really know her name after finding it out I walked into the lounge and took a seat next to Sam.

"So Mrs. Jeffries, did you see anything strange on the night of the murder?"

"Well I don't know if you would call it strange but…."

"Mam, whatever it is tell us, please." Sam said giving her a friendly smile.

"Ok, I say the mail woman walking around that night, I know that's not major but I just thought that it was a bit strange. She's new and I would have guessed that she doesn't have any friends and I just thought it a bit weird to be walking around at night on her own." She finished talking and then took a sip of her tea.

"You said that she was new, can you tell me when she started?" Sam asked.

"I would say……the beginning of this month." Mrs. Jefferies answered placing her cup down onto the table. Me and Sam looked at each other, the murders started at the beginning of the month, looks like we found are shifter. We had all we needed so we told Mrs. Jefferies that we had to leave. She said goodbye and then closed the door. We walked back to my car and climbed in.

"Well looks like we found are shifter." Sam said, I looked over and nodded. "Well we should tell Dean and Lauren and then try and find her."

"Yeah." I was just about to call Lauren when I heard a shouting close by, I rolled the window down I stuck my head out and speak of the devil there were Lauren and Dean walking out of the victims house. I pulled my head back in a tapped Sam on the shoulder. "There over there." I said pointing out the window. He turned round to have a look.

I know I shouldn't be thinking this but he is so cute, but that is not the only reason I'm attracted to him, he has such a great personality; he is a rare find, sexy and smart. I was snapped out of my daydream when Sam started to speak.

"Well at least he's still alive." He joked. I stuck my head out again; they were arguing what a surprise.

"For now at least, we better break it up before it gets to rough." I was just about to open the car door, but then I had an idea. "Or we could just go back to the motel?" Sam looked at me and I could see he was shocked. I did a rewind in my head and realized how that sounded. "To research the mailwoman…..not to do anything else." My cheeks turned bright read, I'm such and idiot, Sam just smiled.

"Don't worry about it; we better hurry before they see us." He said. I started the car and we drove off to the motel.

The drive was silent which gave me some time to think, _"To research the __Mailwoman…..not to do anything else."_ I know that I would rather to something else in that motel room, but I have only known him….a week at most. God I'm so sad he probably doesn't even like me that way anyway.

* * *

**_There you go another one, hope you like it. Thanks for all the review keep them coming._**


	17. Chapter 14 :Girlfriend?

Title: Double The Trouble

Rating: T

Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with two new hunters and there is an instant connection.

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Katie and Lauren

* * *

**Chapter 14: Girlfriend? **

Lauren's P.O.V.

"You're disgusting, you know that?" I said to Dean on the way out of the last house. There were no clues in any of the houses; I hope Katie and Sam had better luck.

"Why?" I turned around so I was facing him.

"Let's see……I know you looked for something to eat at a crime scene; that's pretty disgusting to me." It's the truth, he had been complaining he was hungry for ages and while we were checking the house I found him in the kitchen looking through the fridge for a snack.

"Well I missed breakfast." He said pulling out his car keys. I was just about to retaliate when I heard the familiar sound of Katie's car starting. I turned around just in time to see the car turn off the street; great now I have to ride back with Dean the drive here was bad enough, he kept singing and it drives me crazy.

"Wasn't that your sister's car?" Dean said before climbing into his prized Impala. I just nodded and got in; she is going to die when we get back.

--------------------------

Because Dean wouldn't stop complaining about being hungry, we decided lunch was in order.

We sat down in a booth at the back of the diner and ordered our food. I was having a piece of cherry pie and a coke, because my sugar level was dropping and you don't want that to happen and Dean ordered a burger and fries and a coffee.

The waitress set down the food and then gave Dean a smile; I just rolled my eyes and took a sip of my drink. Cindy stayed talking to Dean for about 10 minutes but then her boss called her into the back. Might as well give Katie a call to see what she and Sam found out. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number after 2 rings she picked up.

_"Hello Katherine Connors speaking?"_

"Hello sister. Don't think I didn't notice you driving away earlier, but I'll let you off if you found out something good." I said before popping a forkful of pie into my mouth.

_"I'm sorry for leaving but you looked like you were having fun with Dean, and Sam and I didn't want to ruin it."_ I swallowed and laughed. _"Anyway, the shifter is the mailwomen."_

"How do you know that?"

_"Well she transferred her about a month ago and that's when the murders started. Also one of the neighbors; Mrs. Jefferies, saw her walking around outside the house the night of the murder."_ Katie said.

"Okay, so what do you know about her?" I asked taking a sip of my coke.

_"Well so far all we have found out is that her name is Natalie Westcott and she is 25, supposedly. Sam has been looking at her work schedule and all the victim are on her delivery route, but we haven't found a home address yet."_

"I guess you can't put the sewers as an address. Anyway, we'll be there to help you after we finish lunch." I said then heard Katie laugh. "What?"

_"You and Dean have gone to have lunch together, how cute."_

"He was moaning about missing breakfast, stopping for lunch was the only way to shut him up." I said sounding a little pissed, which made Dean looked up.

_"Whatever you say. See you in a bit, Bye."_

"Bye Kate." I closed my phone and slipped it back into my bag, when I looked up Dean was looking at me. "What?"

"You were talking about me." He said smirking, I just rolled my eyes.

"I was also talking about a freaky ass shifter with a fetish for banging her victim before killing them, so what?" I replied draining the last of my coke, Dean just laughed and carried on eating. "Anyway, Sam and Katie found out that the shifter is the mailwomen, they are looking for the lair as we speak. I'm sure they could use some help so hurry up." He just nodded and continued eating.

----------------------

We had just finished and were waiting for the bill when Dean got a tap on the shoulder. He turned around and staring back at him was a familiar face, Richard James.

"Sheriff James." Dean said giving him a small smile.

"Mr. Hendrickson, Miss. Hollands. Nice to see you again." I gave him a small smile when he looked at me. "Do you mind if I join you?" He asked. I was just about to say we were leaving but Dean interrupted.

"Go ahead." What! This man will do anything to get out of doing research. Sheriff James was just about to go and get a chair from the table opposite when Dean got up. "Here you go Sheriff." he moved to my side of the booth and slipped in. I just rolled my eyes and started too moved over but before I could Dean placed his arm round my shoulders and pulled me back, the Sheriff smiled at us and sat down.

Cindy came back over to take his order. "What would you like, Sheriff James?" She asked him but was looking at Dean.

"A black coffee please." She nodded and walked back into the kitchen. "So how long have you to two been together?" He asked.

"Professionally, 2 years for pleasure 1." Dean said smiling, I turned and glared at him but he just smirked. Richard laughed and picked up the coffee Cindy had just placed on the table.

"Here is your bill." she said giving Dean one last smile before walking off. I pulled out some cash and placed it on the tray.

"You're not going to let your girlfriend pay are you Mr. Hendrickson?" Girlfriend, he wishes.

"She likes to take charge." Dean said squeezing my shoulder. I pushed his arm off and stood up.

"I'm sorry Sheriff James, but we have to go. The rest of the group is waiting for us." I climbed over Dean and headed for the door. Dean said goodbye and walked off after me. He unlocked the car and we both climbed in.

"You are an ass." I stated as he started the car.

"And why's that?"

" _'Professionally __1 __f__or pleasure 2.__'_" I mimicked which made Dean to laugh. "Next time Katie comes with you because if I have to spend one more minute in your company I'll blow my brains out." This just made him laugh louder.

"Good luck trying to get her away from Sammy." I looked over and saw a genuine smile on his face.

He puts on the mucho guy act but inside he is just a big brother looking out for his family, I guess we're pretty similar in that respect and for that fact alone I admire him.

He and Sam must have been so young when their mother died, I can know see why Dean is so much more involved with hunting than Sam, he has memories of his mother and that fuels his hunger for revenge much like me. I may have been young but I remember everything about my father, he was the sweetest man in the world. Every night he would read me a story before bed and then he would take me in to say goodnight to Katie, that's a memory I'll never forget. But after he was killed I remember mum trying to read a story to me and all I did was cry for him to come back. Know that I'm older I use all the sad memories to help me remember why I'm doing this job and when I finally kill the evil son of a bitch that took my daddy away from me I'll be able to have peace and so will he.

I wiped the single tear that had escaped off my face quickly because I didn't want Dean to see, if he did he'd think of me as weak and that's one thing I'm not.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly. I turned my head to face him and gave a quick smile.

"Yeah, just had a bit of dust in my eye." He gave a small nod and continued to drive. "What did you mean went you said _'good luck getting her away from Sam'_?" I asked curiously. I already made my suspicions but it will be interesting to see what he thinks.

"Well it's obvious they're into each other and with that in mind I severally doubt she'll swap him for me, even though I'm much better looking." He said smiling and I just rolled my eyes. Dean turned into the motel parking lot and pulled the car up next to Katie's. "So it looks like your suck with me." He was out of the car before I could answer back, a smiled formed on my lips as I climbed out.

"Wanna bet?" I said quietly as we walked in to mine and Katie's hotel room.

* * *

**Sorry it's taken so long it just that i've been working on another story, but know that it's up it will be easier for me to write for them both. Anyway hope you like it.**

**Review please :)**


	18. Chapter 15 :You Know Him?

Title: Double The Trouble

Rating: T

Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with two new hunters and there is an instant connection.

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Katie and Lauren

* * *

**Chapter 15: You Know Him**

Katie's P.O.V.

Once we arrived back at the motel research started. Sam was sat on one of the beds with his laptop trying to find any information he could on Natalie Westcott, while I was sat at the small desk looking over some police reports I friend of mine had sent over. I still had a smile on my face from when Lauren called, I know she says that Dean's an ass but its obvious there's something there.

"I got nothing." Sam said closing his laptop in frustration, I looked over and gave him a small smile.

"Good job I have." He got up from the bed and came to stand behind me; I moved some of the papers to make what I had discovered easier to see. "A friend of mine sent these over, they are some cases with the same MO as ours. You probably think it's just a coincident but when is that ever the case." I looked over my shoulder and found Sam with a smile on his face. "Anyway, these files are from 3 different states and each time 4 men are killed the exact same way as the ones we found."

"So she's done it before?" He said picking up one of the files.

"I think so and if I'm right she'll be looking for her last kill, after 4 are dead the killings just stop." Sam put the file back down and moved so he was sat on the edge of the desk, I leaned back in the chair so I could look at him.

"So one last kill and then she'll vanish?" I nodded and ran a hand threw my hair. The case is beginning to get to me; I need to find this thing because I'm not going to let innocent girls rot in prison for something they didn't do. "Can I ask who sent this stuff, it's not like the police to just give this out?"

"My friend Ash."

"As in Ash that lives at the roadhouse with Ellen and Jo?" I gave a small laugh at his description; most people just call him the crazy guy with the mullet.

"You know him." Sam smiled. "My mum used to leave me and Lauren at the roadhouse when we were younger that's how we got to know Ellen and Jo. A couple of years back Ash helped us out on a few cases and we became friends. Actually let me rephrase that, I became his friend and Lauren became his obsession."

"Looks like she has that effect on men." I gave him a confused look. Well it looks like she can add Sam to her list of admirers. "I mean Dean." Oh right, thank god. But before I could answer the door opened and in Dean walked followed by Lauren.

"Hello lovebirds." Sam glared at him but all that did was make Dean laugh. "You found out were this thing lives yet?" He asked dropping on to one of the beds.

"We're working on it. Maybe if you two had been here we would have found it by now." Sam said crossing his arms over his chest. Lauren walked over to the bed Dean was occupying and pushed him over a bit so she could sit down.

"If your brother wasn't so much of a whiner we would have." She stated dropping her bag on the floor.

"Did you two find anything?" I asked turning around in the chair so I was facing them.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Dean said sitting up. Great! We only have a couple of days at most to find this thing before it kills again and then takes off and we are no closer than we were this morning. "Maybe we can catch her when she's working tomorrow." He said standing up and walking over to the mini fridge. I think that's the first good idea I've heard leave his mouth, Sam glanced down at me; I guess he was thinking the same thing.

"How are we going to do that in broad daylight genius?" Lauren said sarcastically.

"I don't know. Maybe you can think of a plan Einstein." Dean shot back. I could she Lauren was getting angry, Dean could see it to but I think he was enjoying it.

"How about we use you as bait? Either we catch her or she catches you, it's a win - win situation." She said smirking. I know it was a joke but that might be the best way to get to her.

"I'll do whatever I takes to finish this case, and then me and Sammy can get the hell away from you two."

"Then it's settled, Dean's bait. Know if you don't mind I'm in serious need of a beer." Lauren said picking her bag up. "Kate you coming?" I think I deserve a beer for being stuck in this room most of the day, even if I was joined by a very good looking man.

"Yeah I need a break." I got up and pulled in my jacket. "Are you two coming?"

"Don't have to ask me twice." Dean said already half way out the door; Sam got up too and grabbed his jacket. After locking up the room, the four of us headed for the bar we were at last night.

But what we didn't know was that there was something watching us, and whatever it was had taken a liking to Sam.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but an updates an update. Anyway hope you like it.**

**Thanks for all the review, keep them coming.**


	19. Chapter 16 :The Switch

Title: Double The Trouble

Rating: T

Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with two new hunters and there is an instant connection.

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Katie and Lauren

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Switch.**

Katie's P.O.V.

We had been at the bar for a couple of hours and Lauren was already pissed out of her mind and Dean wasn't far behind, but Sam and I decided to keep a clear head just in case we needed to spring into action. I took a swig of my beer and continued to watch the scene before me, Lauren had decided that it would be fun to irritate the bartender and by the looks of it she was doing a pretty good job.

"Can I have a beer?" He pulled out a beer from under the bar and placed it in front of her. "Actually I think I want a martini." He was just about to walk away but she changed her mind again. "No wait…how about a couple of shots." This was the last straw because the bartender slammed down the empty glass in his hand and turned back to face her.

"How about you make up your bloody mind?" Lauren laughed and picked up the beer he gave her first.

"Cool your jets cowboy; I was only playing with yea." This didn't seem to calm him down one little bit.

"I think it's time you took your friend home." He said looking at me, I gave him a small nod and proceeded to get up, but Lauren didn't want to go.

"Hey! I want to finish the drink…" She leaned over the bar to read the bartender name badge. "Ricky gave me." She grabbed the bottle and walked off to join Dean who was sat in the back talking to a couple of locals.

"I'll go get them then we can go." Sam gave me a comforting smile and then got up.

"Thanks. I just have to go to the bathroom I'll be out in a sec." He nodded and we went separate ways; I walked off to the left of the bar while he walked down the back to pick up the drunken siblings.

----------------------

The restroom was like the rest off the place dirty and smelly; thank god I only wanted to wash my hands. I turned on the tap, but the colour of the water coming out made me think twice about using it. The door opened but I ignored it thinking it was some drunken girl coming in to be sick.

"I hear you're looking for me?" A female voice said form behind me, I turned around and came face to face with creature I'd been searching for, and in her present state she was about 5'5 with long blond hair and blue eyes. "I wouldn't normally reveal myself, especially to someone like you…but you have something I want." I stepped away from the sink so there was more distance between us.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Sam Winchester." She said smirking, my heart stopped for a moment. How does she know his name and how long has she known about us looking for her. "I guess you're wondering how I know about your little gang?"

"It crossed my mind."

"Well Katherine Connors I know everything about you and the rest of your group." She took a step towards me and I took another step back. "You're not the only one that's does research."

"What do you want and medal? You don't have to be a rocket scientist to use Google." I said moving back even more but I bumped into the wall. The shifter stopped moving towards me and just stood there, it began to creep me out because I could feel her eyes on me. "Sorry I don't swig that way." Her eyes moved back up to my face and she smiled.

"Don't worry baby neither do I." She took another step forward before continuing. "I was just trying to see what little Sammy finds so attractive about you, because you're nothing special…especially compared to Jessica." Who is Jessica? She's just trying to mess with my head don't believe anything she says. "Well I guess you're have to do. If I had my pick I'd of chosen your sister but Sam wouldn't go for her so you're the best bet." The shifter came at me but I jumped out the way.

"What makes you think he'd go for me anyway?" She tried to grab me again but I dodged just in time.

"Honey that boy hasn't had sex in months. If you hand it to him he'll take it." Her last statement made me stop how does she know all this? My lapses in concentration gave her the advantage she needed because before I knew it I was on the ground. I struggled underneath her but I couldn't get out. "It's time for Katie to have a little nap." And with that she pulled out a needle and stuck in into my neck, I could feel the liquid move into my blood; once she pulled out the needle tiredness began to overcome me. Soon all I could see was black.

No P.O.V.

The shifter stood up and looked down at her handy work, as Katie lay unconscious on the floor.

"Well looks like it's time for a change." The creature moved into one of the cubicles where it began to change, about 10 minutes later it walked out looking like Katie. "I'll need that." She bent down and removed the brown jacket from Katie's body and then slipped it on. A knock on the door gave it a fright.

"Katie are you alright in there?" Sam asked from outside.

"I'm fine Sam; I'll be out in a minute." Once the shifter knew Sam had gone she went about moving Katie. She quickly pulled her out of the back entrance of the bar without being seen and towards a car, once the trunk was open she place Katie inside. "I'll come back for you later honey but right now there is a certain man in need of my assistance." The shifter took one last look at Katie's body before slamming the lid shut.

* * *

**Here you go, hope you like it. **

**Thanks for all the rewiew keep them coming.**


	20. Chapter 17 :The Kiss

Title: Double The Trouble

Rating: T

Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with two new hunters and there is an instant connection.

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Katie and Lauren

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Kiss**

Sam's P.O.V.

I know girls take awhile in the bathroom but Katie's been in there a bit too long, just as I was getting up I saw her leaving the bathroom. She spotted me quickly and waved me over; I made my way through the crowd of people and stopped once I reached her.

"Sorry for taking so long…it was pretty rank in there." Katie said giving me a small smile, I smiled back and we started walking to the exit. "What about Dean and Lauren?"

"I took them back while you were in the restroom." I pushed open the door and we walked out into the dark car park.

"Was I in there that long?" She said jokily.

"Not really, the bartender threw them both out as soon as you walked in there." She let out a small laugh as we crossed the road. The rest of the walk back was quiet, which was a bit strange because I found Katie normally quite chatty. "You okay?" I asked, she looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm fine just thinking about the case that's all."

"Sometimes they can get to you, the one me and Dean dealt with in St. Louis involved a friend of mine if anything had of happened to her I don't how what I'd of done." Katie gave me a sympathetic and stopped because we had made it to her door.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Sam." She said looking up at me with a smile on her face.

"Okay…night." I turned to leave but Katie grabbed onto my arm and pulled me back round, I was just about to ask her what's wrong went she pushed herself up and kissed me; I was shocked to start with but after a few second I started to kiss her back. It was strange because it didn't feel like I thought it would, Katie pulled back and looked at me from under her lashes with a small smile on her face.

"Night." She opened her door and walked in, looking back over her shoulder at me before closing it. I stood there for a while running through what just happened in my mind. I know we nearly kissed back in the motel the other day, but why did she just do that? I just shook my head and started walking to mine and Dean's room; I guess it was just a spur of the moment kind of thing.

-----------------------

Katie's P.O.V.

My whole body was killing, especially my head. I opened my eyes slowly only to find myself tied to a metal pole and by the smell of it I was in the sewers; great. I looked around and saw a couple of piles of…shredded skin, which was one of the most disgusting things I've ever seen. Along with them there were piles of bloody clothes and old fast food wrappers, this shifter obviously has no problem living in its own crap.

"Sleeping Beauty's finally awake; I thought I might have given you too much sedative." I looked up and saw the creature walk in wearing my face; this has got to be one of the most surreal experiences ever. The shifter walked over and crouched down in front of me. "What do you think of my place?"

"I think you need to hire a new cleaner." I said smirking, it must have really pissed her off because she smacked me round the face splitting my lip in the process, and the creature stood up smiling.

"I hope you had as much fun as I did last night." I spat out some blood before looking back up at her. "Not talking? Well I hate silence so I'll tell you about my night." She walked over to the far wall and grabbed a chair, then pulled in back over to me and sat down. "I didn't get to talk to your sis…wait, I mean my sister because she was passed out when I got back, I expect Dean was too." The creature's smile widened. "Let's talk about Dean for a minute shall we." She moved the chair closer before continuing. "He's 100 sex; if I hadn't of already killed three he would have been up for slaughter…I know how you feel about him."

"Irritated, annoyed, disgusted…"

"No, no, no. You think he's sexy, cocky and arrogant, and if you didn't have eyes for little Sammy there would be nothing stopping you from having a piece of Dean." She said smiling.

"Do you think I could have a bucket because I'm going to be sick?"

"There's no point in lying…I know what you think." Sam told me about this; they download your thoughts and memories that's why they keep you alive. "For instants how jealous you are of Lauren, she has memories of dad and all we have are pictures"

"Shut up!"

"She was always mums favorite we were just an accident." The shifter continued.

"Shut up!!"

"They only wanted one child. A perfect daughter and they got her but then we came along and ruined everything."

"JUST SHUT UP!!!" I screamed there is no way I'm letting this…thing talked about my family. "You have no right to talk about my parents or my feeling because YOU'RE NOT ME!" I tried to jump forward but the ropes that bound me were too tight; the shifter let out a loud laugh at my outburst.

"Oh but I am at least for now. Once I'm done with Sam I'll let you out to take the blame and looking at your record that's not all you be going down for."

"Leave Sam alone." I said through gritted teeth.

"Little Sammy Winchester, now he's one hot cookie…smart too." She leaned forward smiling. "He's also a great kisser." My heart stopped this thing had kissed him, I felt like I needed to be sick. The shifter looked at her watch, wait it was my watch. "Look at the time I have to go, don't want anyone to get worried." She stood up and kicked the chair back. "I'll be back later, depending on how well it goes tonight." She said walking back over to the tunnel exit.

"If you hurt any of them I'll kill you."

"You'd kill me anyway." She said looking over her shoulder giving one last smile before leaving. Once she was gone I was left in silence and the only thing I could do was prey one of them realized it wasn't me and if anyone would know it would be Lauren.

* * *

**Here's another one for yea, hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews keep them coming :)**


	21. Chapter 18 :Different?

Title: Double The Trouble

Rating: T

Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with two new hunters and there is an instant connection.

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Katie and Lauren

* * *

**Chapter 18:**** Different?**

Lauren's P.O.V.

Note to self: never drink again!

I sat up in the motel bed and looked around the crappy room, I noticed that Katie wasn't anywhere to be seen and that surprised me because it was only 8:00am. My cell phone started to ring so I reached over and picked it up from the nightstand, I opened it and fell back onto the bed.

"Hello Lauren Connors speaking?" I said groggily.

"This is your morning wake up call; it's time to get up."

"Piss off Dean." I was just about to close my phone but Dean continued to speak.

"Sorry no can do but I'll give you three options; 1. You get up now without a fuss, 2. You stay in bed and I keep phoning until you get up or 3. You don't get up or answer the phone which in turn makes me walk over to your room, break down the door and drag you out of bed. Which will it be?"

"How about 4. I stay in bed you don't phone or come round, instead you pack up your stuff and drive away and I never see you again." I heard Dean laugh and knew the conversation wasn't over.

"Sorry that's not an option, and if you don't decide I'll choose for you and I'm thinking 3."

"I'm getting up okay, now bugger off and leave me alone." I closed the phone before he could say bye and put it back on the stand. I climbed out of the bed and walked over to my duffle bag, what shall I wear today? I finally decided on a pair of blue skinny jeans, a red blouse with a white vest underneath and a pair of white pumps, I tied my hair up into a messy bun and put on a bit of makeup, it was quarter to nine by the time I was finished.

I walked out of the bathroom when I heard the door to the room open. Katie walked in wearing a pair of black jeans a green off the shoulder top and a pair of brown boots; she dumped her bag and jacket on her bed and sat down.

"Where've you been then?" I asked while putting the clothes from last night into my duffle.

"Nowhere just felt like a walk." She said smiling; I pushed the bag back under the bed and stood up.

"Right. Well we better go find Sam and Dean, little miss shifty starts work at half nine and if we what to do the plan today we better hurry." I pulled on my jacket and grabbed my bag before walking over to the door, Katie did the same. I called Dean and told him we were ready, he said they'll meet us at the diner. Katie and I climbed into the car and headed over there.

------------------------

"Why do you pretend to hate Dean? It's obvious to anyone that you fancy him." Katie asked out of the blue.

"Okay random. Where did that come from?"

"It's been bothering me for awhile. Can you please answer?" I looked over at her quickly before returning my eyes to the road.

"I don't hate him, he just gets on my nerves AND I find him attractive but don't fancy him." She let out a small laugh.

"Sure that's why you had sex with him?"

"It was a onetime thing; we do it all the time." I said turning into the diners' parking lot.

"YOU do it all the time because you're a whore; I on the other hand have only had sex a few times because I like it to be special." I stopped the car once in a space then turned to look at her.

"Have I done something to piss you off or is it just your time of the month? Because you seem particularly bitchy today?" I asked.

"Sorry sis I just have a lot on my mind. Next time I'll keep my opinions to myself." Katie smiled at me before climbing out of the car, and then walked off into the diner. Okay that was weird I got out and followed her. When I walked in I found her talking to a guy he must have been about 6 foot with blonde hair, very good looking; she was all over him and that shocked me because normally I was the one doing that. "You are so funny Justin." Katie said laughing; I walked over and grabbed her arm.

"Say goodbye Justin." The man just sat in shock as I dragged Katie away; I pushed her into one of the back booths and crossed my arms over my chest. "What was that?"

"I was just talking to him." She said looking past me giving him a smile, I moved in to her line if sight coursing her to look back up at me. "What's your problem? You do it all the time and I don't complain."

"What about Sam?" I asked taking a seat opposite her.

"What about him?"

"You like him…a lot and I don't want you to ruin what you have with him." Katie just looked at me with a smile in her face.

"Unlike you I can look without touching." She said smirking. "Anyway it's not like we're a couple, so that means I can do what I want." I was just about to reply but didn't get the chance because Sam and Dean walked over interrupting mine and Katie's little talk.

"Morning ladies." Dean said taking a seat next to Katie because it was closest; Sam moved round and sat next to me. They must have noticed the tension between us because they looked very uncomfortable. "Did we interrupt something?" Dean asked looking between us.

"Nothing important." Katie said finishing the discussion. The waitress came over and took are orders: Dean and I asked for black coffee, Sam didn't want anything because he already had one and Katie asked for a coke; I will never understand it. How can she have that first thing in the morning? Once our orders had been brought over the conversation started.

"So how is this going to go down?" Dean asked picking up his drink. We discussed the plan and decided that Dean would just have to go up and talk to the shifter and hopefully she would go for him and he was 100 sure she would. "Well then we better go." We paid the bill and then left the diner, once outside it was time to decide who would go with whom.

"Only two of us have to go this morning and one is Dean so who is willing to go with him?" I asked but Katie just walked off so that left Sam.

"I'll go." He said moving over to the car; I looked at Dean and gave him a smile.

"Good luck Assface." I turned around and walked off after Katie something was different about her and just have to find out what.

* * *

**Here you go I hope you like it. Review Please :)**


	22. Chapter 19 :Followed

Title: Double The Trouble

Rating: T

Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with two new hunters and there is an instant connection.

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Katie and Lauren

* * *

**Chapter 19: Followed.**

Katie's P.O.V.

Damn it these ropes are tight. I've been trying to get free every since the shifter left earlier; if it touches any of them there will be hell to pay. The thought of that thing kissing Sam makes me feel sick, the sound of footsteps brought me back to reality; I looked up and saw the shifter stood in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"I'm back." It walked in fully grabbing the chair from earlier as she passed and then sat down in front of me. "I had a follower on the way here, but don't worry I lost her and because Sam and Dean are out looking for _'the shifter' _I have some more time for getting to know me."

"I hope you like silence because that's all your getting?" I said smirking and just like earlier the shifter smacked me across the face but harder this time.

"You'll do what I say or else Sam won't be the only one dying…understand?" I nodded my head which coursed the creature to laugh. "Good girl, now where were we? ……Oh yeah; Lauren doesn't give up easily does she? I had her following me for about half an hour but I soon lost her."

"Sure you did." I said sarcastically.

"What was that?" The shifter snapped, I just shook my head and let 'it' continue. "Anyway I've had the best morning. First I asked Lauren some questions that have been on your mind; I don't think she liked that very much but she put it down to you being on your period." I creature moved the chair closer and leaned down a bit. "And then I meet the nicest guy in the diner…god he was sexy."

"What about Sam?" I asked trying to get as much information as possible.

"Don't worry Sam is still my main target, but a girl can look." God kill me know, the shifter sat back up and looked me straight in the eyes. "Now that's not a very nice thought is it…I thought we were bonding?" Oh my god she just heard that.

"I guess you where wrong." The creature carried on and all I could do was sit there and listen, but a shadow at the end of the room caught my attention. I subtly looked over the shifter shoulder and saw that the shadow belonged to none other than Lauren. I felt relief wash over me but it was short lived because I remembered the shifter was able to read my thoughts…which meant she knew Lauren was her. I was just about to shout for Lauren to run when the creature slapped me again, she pulled out a gag from her back pocket and tied in round my head.

"I've had enough talking for today; it's time for you to listen." I saw Lauren slowly emerge from around the corner and dread slowly began to rise in my stomach, the shifter knew Lauren was coming because I saw 'it' produce another syringe from the front pocket of the jacket it had on. "I know you look up to your sister but let's be fair…she's not the sharpest tool in the box is she?" Lauren began to move a bit faster across the room and a smile appeared on the creatures face. "I don't even think she'd know when she walks into a trap." That last statement made Lauren stop dead in her tracks, the shifter hid the needle again before standing up and facing Lauren. "Looks like you figured it out?" It mocked and I could see the angry boiling up inside my sister.

"Let her go now, or you brain matter will be the new wallpaper." Lauren said raising her gun and pointing it straight at the creature.

"Maybe later." 'It' took a step closer and Lauren got ready to fire. "Are you really going to shot your own sister?"

"Of course not…I'm going to shot you." And with that Lauren pulled the trigger but she was to slow the shifter dodged the gun shot and ran straight at her, the force of the impact sent them both over and the gun went flying across the room. I watched in horror as they fought; the tables turned so many times I lost count. Lauren had the shifter pinned to the ground and was about to pull out her silver knife to finish 'it' when the creature pushed up coursing Lauren to fall off her, the needle 'it' had in the jacket pocket was pulled out and stabbed into Lauren's neck; tears began to fall from my eyes as I saw my sister fall to the ground.

"She put up a better fight then you did." The creature said brushing dirt off…my jeans; I'm going to have to by a whole new wardrobe after this because there is no way I'm wearing clothes this thing has worn. The shifter grabbed Lauren by the arms and dragged her across the floor and proceeded to tie her to another pole.

"What are you going to tell Sam and Dean?" I asked, once Lauren was securely tied the creature answered.

"I'll tell them Lauren and I had a little disagreement and she when for a walk to cool off."

"You really think they'll believe that?" I said smirking. "Dean maybe…but there's no way Sam will by it."

"We'll just have to see won't we?" The shifter straightens the rest of her clothes before turning to leave. "I'm letting you go next time I come back…and you know what that means?" That was the last thing the creature said before disappearing.

I have to get out of here and fast, if I don't Sam will die.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Review Please :)**


	23. Chapter 20 :Crappy

Title: Double The Trouble

Rating: T

Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with two new hunters and there is an instant connection.

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Katie and Lauren

* * *

**Chapter ****20: Crappy**

Sam's P.O.V.

"Well that was a complete waste of time." Dean said before pulling the car up in front of the motel. We waited for 2 hours but the shifter didn't turn up, I called up her boss and he said she didn't turn up for work this morning. We climbed out of the car and made our way back to the room.

"Do you think 'it' killed another one without us knowing?" I asked as Dean pulled out the room key.

"Maybe…but I think we would have heard about it; this shifter seems to like it's killing to be public knowledge." He opened the door and we walked in…but the room wasn't empty; Katie was sat on my bed with a big smile on her face.

"What are you doing in here?" Dean asked dropping his jacket on the back of a chair; he isn't really in the best mood so I hope Katie doesn't piss him off.

"Waiting for you guys." She got up and walked over to us stopping in front of me. "How did it go?"

"Crappy." Dean snapped. "The bitch didn't even turn up." I saw anger flash in Katie's eyes and wondered why?

"She must have left town…maybe she found out we were here?"

"I don't think the shifter would leave without killing one more person." I said taking a seat on one of the beds Katie followed and sat next to me. "We're going to have to think of a new plan?" Dean let out a frustrated sigh before running a hand through his hair.

"Where's Lauren?" He asked turning his attention to Katie, but she took no notice and continued looking at me; she had been acting differently and it was beginning to worry me. "Hey! Stop mentally undressing my brother and answer the question." Her head snapped up and she gave Dean the biggest glare I had ever seen.

"She went for a walk…we had an argument and she needed to calm down."

"What did you fight about?" He asked.

"None of your business." Katie answered before turning back to me; Dean rolled his eyes and then picked up his jacket.

"Where are you going?" I asked before standing up and walking over to him.

"I'm going to look for Lauren."

"How sweet." We heard Katie mutter behind us.

"While I'm gone find out want crawled up her ass…I've got my cell if you need me." And with that he walked out the door slamming it closed behind him. I stood there looking at it for a minute before turning back round, Katie was now laying back on the bed smiling, a gave her a small smile back.

"Finally some alone time." Before I could say anything Katie sprung up from the bed and her lips crashed on to mine, it took me by complete surprise. She began to walk backward pulling me with her. I had a nagging feeling in the back of my mind that this was not going to end well.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, hope you like it anyway. **

**Thanks for the reviews keep them coming :)**


	24. Chapter 21a :Escape! Part One

Title: Double The Trouble

Rating: T

Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with two new hunters and there is an instant connection.

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Katie and Lauren

* * *

**Chapter 21: Escape!**

Katie's P.O.V.

I was finally getting somewhere. When the shifter dragged Lauren across the room it moved a piece of broken glass and with a lot effort I managed to get it; Lauren was still out cold and I was beginning to worry……Yes! I pulled my arms and the rope broke. I pulled the rest of it away and stood up, man it feels so good to be able to move. A groan caught my attention and I can over to Lauren, she was starting to wake up slowly but I need her awake now!

"Lauren…Dean's naked." That might work.

"Already seen it." She said before coughing, I breathed a sigh of relief and started to untie her. "You should have said Sam…that I would have woken up for." I gave a small laugh before undoing the last knot. I pulled her up and waited for her to get it together, because she was still under the effects of the sedative. "That bitch has some powerful stuff."

"I know." I took Lauren's hand and started walking. "We have to go now! Sam is the shifter's next victim." I said as we ran through the sewers trying to find an exit.

"So that's why she took your face." Lauren grabbed my arm and pulled me down the left tunnel. "It's this way." Finally we found the ladder leading to freedom, I pushed the manhole off and climbed out with Lauren right behind me; fresh air!

"Where is he going to be?" I asked.

"Well he went with Dean to go find the shifter; she obviously wouldn't have turned up so…my best guess is the motel." I nodded and began to walk off but soon stopped.

"What way is it?" Lauren laughed before taking off in the opposite direction; I rolled my eyes and went after her; this shifter is going down.

------------------------------

"I thought you knew the way back." I said.

"So did I." We had been running around for about fifteen minutes and were no closer to the motel. Lauren and I were walking down a street with completely no idea where we were, went a car horn went off behind us; turning around happiness being to rise in me because the car belonged to Dean. "I never thought there'd be a day I'd be happy to see him." He pulled up at the side of the road and climbed out of the car.

"I've been looking for y…I thought you were with Sam?" He said looking between us.

"We'll explain everything on the way to the motel." I said running over to the car and getting in, Lauren right behind me; Dean stood there looking confused for a minute. "Dean!" He snapped out of it and got back in the car.

Please God let Sam still be okay.

* * *

**Sorry it's short again but I hope you still like it.**

**Thanks for all the reviews keep them coming :)**


	25. Chapter 21b :Escape! Part Two

Title: Double The Trouble

Rating: T

Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with two new hunters and there is an instant connection.

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Katie and Lauren

* * *

**Chapter 21:Escape! Part 2**

Sam's P.O.V.

Katie fell backwards onto the bed pulling me down with her, I tried to pull away but she just brought me back down. I tried to get away again and that seemed to annoy her so she pushed me over onto my back and climbed on top.

"Sam please stop fidgeting." Katie leaned down and kissed me again; I was beginning to get very 'weirded' out because this wasn't like her at all. She pulled away and started unbuttoning my shirt which gave me a chance to speak.

"Katie I really don't think we should be doing this." I said before gently moving her off me, Katie let put a frustrated sigh and moved to get back on but I stopped her. "No! …look I really like you, but doing this now could ruin any chance we have of starting something." I sat up and moved away from her.

"It's not like I'm asking you to marry me Sam, I just want some fun……I know you could you use some." She crawled behind me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, then leant forward and began to whisper in my ear. "When did you last have sex Sam…was it with Jess?" I quickly stood up and looked at her.

"How do you know about Jessica?" Katie leaned back on the bed propping herself on her elbows before answering.

"Dean told me." She said smirking, I took another step back.

"He would have told me if he did…" At that very moment everything clicked, it wasn't Katie sitting in front of me…it was the shifter; I ran over to the desk pulling the drawer open but the gun I had put there was gone.

"I de-silvered the room while you and Dean were out, hope you don't mind." The creature said laughing; I turned round to face 'it'.

"Where is she?" I asked looking around the room for something I could use as a weapon.

"With her sister." Great, looks like Dean coming to the rescue is the only option. "I've gotten used to this skin; it'll be a shame when I have to get rid of it." The creature stood up and started walking towards me. "Just let me have you Sam. We both know you're going to die sooner or later, this would be a nice way for you, we can pretend that I'm the real Katie and you can have your way…just like you want."

"Sorry I prefer originals." The shifters eyes seemed to glow, good one I just pissed her off.

"That's a shame." The creature removed something from its jacket but I couldn't quite make it out. "It's so much better when you're awake."

"But I am awake." The creature lifted her arm and it was holding a gun of sort's.

"Not for long."

* * *

**Short for the wait and the shortness, hope you like it anyway. Thanks for the reviews keep them coming :)**


	26. Chapter 22 :Rescue

Title: Double The Trouble

Rating: T

Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with two new hunters and there is an instant connection.

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Katie and Lauren

* * *

**Chapter 22:**** Rescue **

Katie's P.O.V.

"Why do the crazy ass chicks go for my brother…demons…ghosts; why can't he find a normal girl?" I'm normal! Dean sped past several cars while racing to get to the motel in time. I was beginning to get worried, what if we don't get there in time? The motel came in to view and my heart began to race. Dean had pulled the car up in no time and all three of us jumped out, I was just about to run over to the door when Lauren grabbed my arm.

"Katie you need a gun." I nodded and walked over to Dean; he handed me and Lauren a gun each before we ran over to their room. We took up positions, Lauren on the left, me on the right and Dean in the middle but just as we were about to burst into the room we heard Sam and the shifter talking.

_**"Where is she?" **_Finally he realized it wasn't me. I looked at Dean for permission to go in but he shook his head, I must have looked confused because he whispered to me that we didn't know where the shifter was in the room and if we barged in shooting we could hit Sam; I nodded and continued to listen. **"**_**With her sister." **_Dean glanced at Lauren and she gave him a sheepish smile. **"**_**I've gotten used to this **__**skin;**__** it'll be a shame when I have to get rid of it." **_Well you better get rid of it because there is only room for one Katherine Connors. _"__**Just let me have you Sam. We both know you're going to die sooner or later, this would be a nice way for you, we can pretend that I'm the real Katie and you can have your way…just like you want." **_Okay that is something you don't hear every day, Lauren and Dean looked as shocked as me about what they just heard. _"__**Sorry I prefer originals." **_A smile spread over my face as he said this; maybe he does feel the same as I do. _**"That's a shame…It's so much better when your awake." **_I looked at Dean again but he just shook his head, what the hell is that bitch doing in there? _**"But I am awake." **_There was a short pause and my heart began to beat a hundred miles an hour. _**"Not for long." **_That was it! Dean nodded his head and kicked the door open running in with his gun raised.

"SAM DOWN!" Lauren and I followed him in to the room and found the shifter stood up in the centre holding something that looked like a gun. "Drop it!" Dean shouted at the creature but all it did was smirk at him; this thing has three guns pointed at it and its smirking.

"I don't think so." And with that the shifter spun around and raised the gun but just as she was about to pull the trigger I beat her to it, 3 times in the heart. The gun it was holding fell to the floor with a loud clatter and soon the shifter followed, oh my god…I just shot myself.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asked before slipping his gun in to the waist band of his jeans, Sam got up and walked over to us.

"I'm fine." He looked at Lauren and then at me. "What about you two?" I looked down at my clothes and found they were covered in dirt and…other stuff, but what do you expect I've been trapped in the sewers for a couple of days.

"I'm cool." Lauren said before running a hand through her hair, I continued looking at the corpse on the floor and didn't answer.

"Katie." A hand touched my shoulder and I snapped out of my little trance, I looked up and found that the hand belonged to Sam.

"What? …Oh sorry I'm alright, I think I could use a shower and new clothes though." I said giving him a little smile, Lauren walked over and put her arm around me.

"Must be a little strange…seeing yourself dead." I nodded and turned around because I couldn't look at it anymore. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know?" Dean said looking around the room. "Maybe we could say that she came in and attacked us." He said gesturing between himself and Lauren. "Her blood should be a match to the unknown sample they found and that should be enough for them to release the other girls." All of us agreed it was the best plan, Sam and I had to go in my car and wait for them to finish.

I dropped the last bag in the car and closed the trunk; Dean had just called the police so we had to go now. Sam walked out of the room carrying his duffle on his shoulder, he dumped it in the back seat before climbing in; I rolled down my window and stuck my head out. "We'll meet you at The Road House." Lauren nodded and gave me a little wave as I pulled the car out of the parking space.

"I'll call you when we leave." I gave her a small smile before driving out of the car park. This is the first time in years that I've been away from Lauren; it's always been us two even more so after mum died. I turned onto the road out of London, looks like it's going to be me and Sam for a while…and I don't have a problem with that.

* * *

**There you go a longer one hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews keep them coming :)**


	27. Chapter 23 :Questioning

Title: Double The Trouble

Rating: T

Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with two new hunters and there is an instant connection.

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Katie and Lauren

* * *

**Chapter ****23 ****:Questioning**

Lauren's P.O.V.

I watched my sister drive out of the parking lot with a small smile on my face; hopefully this alone time will help her figure out how she feels about Sam. Once the car was out of sight I turned back round and walked back to the room, Dean was sat in a chair by the door when I walked in.

"They gone?" He asked looking up at me, I nodded and crossed my arms over my chest. The silence was broken by the sound of police sirens; Dean stood up and ripped his shirt open.

"What are you doing?" He didn't answer instead he picked up the gun Katie had used to shoot the shifter and wiped it down

"We need to make it believable." He took hold of one of my hands and pulled me out of the room. "Start crying." He said in a hushed voice. The police car pulled up in front of us and the two officers climbed out; one I didn't recognized but the other was Sheriff James.

"I didn't think I'd see you two again." He motioned for his partner to go into the room before continuing the conversation. "So…what exactly happened here?" The fake tears had started rolling so it was up to Dean to explain.

"Well that girl in there just busted in and attacked us." Dean put his arm round my shoulders and pulled me closer.

"So she knocked the door in and then attacked you?" Sheriff James asked before jotting a few notes down.

"That's what I just said." I jabbed Dean in the side discreetly because him acting like an ass is going to get us nowhere.

"There's no need to get defensive Mr. Hendrickson, I'm just trying to get all the facts." He wrote something else down in his pad; I wouldn't be surprised if it was about Dean's behavior.

"Sorry, it's just been a hard night…can we hurry this up please, I want to get my girl out of here." His girl, yeah right.

"Just a few more questions." The other cop walked out of the room and walked over to us, he whispered something to the sheriff before walking back over to the car. "Which one of you shot the attacker?" Just for effect I let out a loud sob and buried my face in to Dean's chest.

"I did." Dean said wrapping his arms tighter around me; if his hand goes any lower there will be hell to pay.

"Care to explain further?" He asked I looked up and saw the other man talking on the radio; my guess is he's calling for backup and probably the coroner.

"Okay…the women came in and knocked Emma to the floor then she came at me. I tried pushing her off but she was really strong…maybe she was on drugs, anyway I finally got away and when I turned around she had pulled out this gun thing…so in self defense I got my gun from the dresser and…shot her." Sheriff James noted down what Dean had just said and then looked at me.

"Is that what happened Miss. Hollands?" I nodded and then wiped away a few _'tears'_; he nodded and then closed his notepad. "Well I think that should be enough questions for now…this could be connected to some murders that have happened recently so we will need you to stick around for a few days."

"Okay we will." The sheriff said good bye and walked over to join his partner by the car, we were free to go…so we did.

---------------------------------

**2 Days Later. **

Finally after 2 days of interrogation we were allowed to leave London. The police matched blood from the shifter to the blood found at some of the crime screens just like Dean had said; the girlfriends from the other murders were being released today so everything we had done was worth it. I rang Katie a few hours ago and told her the news and she was thrilled; I wanted to ask her how it was going but she changed the subject as soon as I mentioned Sam.

"We should be there in a couple of hours." Dean said before turning up the volume on the stereo; don't get me wrong I like AC/DC as much as the next girl but when it's being blasted super loud in a small space…it begins to grate on you.

"Turn it down I've got a headache." He leaned over again but instead of turning it down like I asked he made it louder. "DEAN!"

"Sorry wrong way." He said smirking; I just rolled my eyes and continued looking out the window. "So how do you think Sammy and Katie have been getting on?" I glanced at him and he was smiling.

"They're probably getting on fine, but what you wanted to ask is if I think they're '_getting it on?'_" He let out a small laugh and then I carried on. "And the answer to that question is no."

"Why?"

"I may not know Sam that well but I know my sister and hooking up with someone she hardly knows is something she doesn't do……even if she likes them." He looked over at me quickly before turning his attention back to the road.

"So she does like him then?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I can't believe your actually asking me that question." I said laughing.

"So that's a yes." Sometimes he can be so stupid; I just ignored him and continued looking out the window. "Wow…this is going to be a nice drive." I was just about to close my eyes so I could get some sleep when _BACK IN BLACK _came blasting out of the speakers. "But not a quiet one."

* * *

**Hope you like it and thanks for all the reviews keep them coming :)**

**P.S. If you have any ideas let me know because I'm running low.**


	28. Chapter 24 :The Roadhouse

Title: Double The Trouble

Rating: T

Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with two new hunters and there is an instant connection.

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Katie and Lauren

* * *

**Chapter 24 : The Roadhouse.**

Katie's P.O.V.

**2 Days Earlier / Harvelle's Roadhouse. **

It was pretty late by the time we arrived; I pulled into the sandy parking area just outside the bar killing the engine as soon as the car was parked. There was a light on inside so someone must still be up, I looked over and found Sam fast asleep with his head pressed against the window and it's one of the cutest things I've ever seen. I tapped him on the shoulder but he didn't move, I tried several more times but he still didn't stir…this calls for the big guns. I opened my door quietly and climbed out and then crept round the car and stopped once I reached Sam's side…I hope he doesn't get mad and with that I pulled open the door and Sam came crashing out of the car landing on the sandy floor with a thud. He soon recovered from the fall and rolled over so he could see me.

"I'm sure there was a less painful way to wake me up."

"I tried…you must have been pretty tired?" I offered Sam my hand and then helped pull him to his feet.

"I haven't been sleeping well recently." He said before having a quick look around. "What time is it?" I looked down at my watch; I took it off the shifter before we left because this watch belonged to my mother and having it makes me feel like she is with me.

"2:30am." Sam nodded leaning in the car to get his bag from the back seat. I walked to the trunk and popped the lid pulling out my duffle before closing it again, Sam pushed the passenger door closed and then we started walking to the entrance of the bar.

I was surprised the door was still unlocked but seeing as it was Sam and I walked in, it was completely empty inside which is not really that strange seeing as it's nearly three in the morning. The chairs had been cleared away and all that was left to clear up were a couple of beer glasses on the counter; I looked over my shoulder at Sam and he just shrugged. Just as I was about to call out someone emerged from the back; Ellen didn't seem to notice us as she walked in carrying a tray of empty bottles so I took it upon to make our presence know.

"You should really lock your doors at night; you never know what kind of people are out there." Ellen looked up quickly and once she saw us a smile appeared on her face, she placed the tray of empties on the bar before answering.

"I was just about to…but it looks like I'm too late." I let out a small laugh and then she continued. "Well are you going to stand there all day or are you going to give an old friend a hug?" She didn't need to ask me twice, I walked over to her quickly and as soon as I was in reaching distance I found myself enveloped in a friendly hug. "It so good to see you Kate." The hug came to a natural end so I pulled back.

"It's good to see you too…how's Jo?" Ellen walked round behind the bar and started cleaning the dirty glasses.

"She's fine; thankfully she gave up hunting after her first case." She looked over at Sam and gave him a cold glare, I take it something happened last time he and Dean where here. I dropped my bag on the floor before taking a seat at the bar; Sam followed suite parking himself on the stool next to me. "So where is that pain in the ass sister of yours?"

"In Kentucky with his pain in the ass brother." Ellen glanced at Sam and he gave her a small smile which to my surprise she returned; must be Dean she has a problem with.

"Either of you want a beer?" We both shook our head and she carried on cleaning the glasses. "So…how did the job go?"

----------------------------

**2 Days Later **

Sam and I had been staying at the roadhouse and I was beginning to really like it, all the memories were coming back to me. When Lauren and I were younger Mum used to leave us here with Ellen when she had to go on a hunt; to be perfectly honest the majority of our childhood was spent here. It must have been hard for Ellen looking after three kids and running a bar at the same time but she never let it show and that is something I will always admired about her, however hard things got she always had a smile.

Sam and Ash where sat at one of the tables near the back doing some research; I think it has to do with finding the demon I asked if they wanted help but they said everything was under control. Lauren had called me earlier to tell me the good news, all the girls were being released from prison today because the blood from the shifter matched blood found at some of the crime scenes; She also said that herself and Dean would be arriving in a couple of hours…so there will be peace and quiet for a little while longer.

"You're gonna leave marks if you stare any harder." Jo's voice snapped me out of my daydream; she tucked a cloth in to her apron before placing a mug down in front of me. "Coffee?" I gave her a friendly smile but shook my head.

"No thanks…got any coke?" She gave a small laugh before heading out back; a few minutes later she returned with a bottle in hand.

"Mum always keeps a few bottles around just encase you show up." Jo picked up the mug and replaced it with the coke. "How can you drink that in so early in the day?"

"Easily." I picked up the bottle, opened it and then took a big swig before placing it back down on the side; Jo just rolled her eyes and got back to work. It finally sunk in what she had just said, I had been staring at Sam the whole time I was having my trip down memory lane…god they must all think I'm a freak. The bar door swung open and revealed Ellen carrying a couple of shopping bags; she had just popped out to get some groceries because she didn't have enough to feed her growing household. "Need any help?" I asked from my place at the bar.

"No thanks sweetie." She said giving me a small smile before heading into the back to put away her shopping. I was going to carry on talking to Jo put she had walked off to serve one of the few customers that were around; so far there are only 3 people; us not included. I screwed the lid back on my bottle and stood up…might as well go work out; The Road House may not have a super gym but it does have a biggish area of land out back which is very useful for running, sparing, ect.

"Jo." She turned away from her new friend so she could see me. "I'm going out back for a bit, can you come get me when Lauren gets here."

"Sure."

"Thanks." First job of the day change into appropriate clothing; jeans, a blouse and a pair of boots aren't really going to do the job. I walked across the bar and pushed open the _'staff __only' _door and made my way to the room I was using while staying here. I got changed into a pair of black short, a white vest and a pair of white running shoes; I pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail and proceeded out to start training.

I haven't had any free time for ages in this line of work you don't get many breaks; apart from bones. I walked into the middle of the large sandy area and rolled out the mat Ellen had found for me. I dropped down onto it and got into my first position, Urdhva Dhanurasana; this is the yoga name for a crab. I moved over onto my back put my hands either side of my hand, positioned my feet and then pushed up. Lauren thinks yoga is a waste of time but I find it relaxing and it also helps me keep in shape, I closed my eyes and started taking deep breaths in and out; this is to help empty your mind of all negative energy. I must have been well on my way to meditation because the person watching had made their way out undetected.

"Jo said you were out here." I opened my left eye slightly and found Sam stood a few feet away; must be taking a break from his research. I kicked my legs up and they flew gracefully over and in seconds I found myself on two feet once again; I turned back round so I was facing Sam.

"Just doing a little yoga." I picked up the towel from the floor and wiped away the small amount of sweat that had begun to gather on my forehead. "How's the research going?" I swung the towel over my shoulder before bending down to pick up the mat and my drinks bottle.

"Ash said there's been no change in the weather patterns for weeks…I guess we're just have to wait and see what happens." He must have meant him and Dean when he said _'we're'. _I gave him a small smile and began walking back to The Road House, looks like my work out has been cut short AGAIN. "Katie." I get the feeling I know what he wants to talk about, I turned back round so I was facing him again.

"Yeah?"

"Everything's okay between us right? It just seems to me that ever since the shifter there has been an awkward tension." He ran a hand quickly through his longish brown hair and waited for my answer. Oh god what do I say? I can either lie and say everything is fine and he is just imagining the tension or I can tell him the truth…I might be falling for him. He continued to stare at me and I began to get very uncomfortable.

"Everything's fine." I said giving his the best smile I could muster at this time. " I've just been having a bit of a hard time dealing with everything…the shifter said some things that are hard to forget." Sam gave me a friendly smile and started walking back in with me.

"Maybe you should have a chat with Dean when he gets here…" He opened the door for me and I thanked him. "Because he went through it to." I stopped outside my room and looked up at him.

"I might just do that." I opened the door a little but then stopped. "I forgot to tell you, Lauren phoned and told me that all the girls were being released from prison today."

"That's great." He said with the biggest smile in his face. "Well I better get back and see how Ash is doing." I just nodded and then stepped into my room, Sam said bye and then walked back out into the bar.

I slammed the door closed behind me and then threw my bottle across the room. Why am I such a wimp? Lauren would have been able to tell him how she felt…but then again she is the better of us isn't she.

* * *

**There you go, hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews keep them coming :)**


	29. Chapter 25 :True Feelings

Title: Double The Trouble

Rating: T

Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with two new hunters and there is an instant connection.

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Katie and Lauren

* * *

**Chapter 25 :**** True Feelings.**

Lauren's P.O.V.

FINALLY! After countless hours of ear splitting music we had arrived at The Roadhouse; Dean pulled up next to Katie's car and then turned the engine off, he took the keys out of the ignition and slipped them into his coat pocket. I opened the car door and climbed out but Dean stayed where he was.

"Are you coming?" I asked sticking my head back in the car.

"In a minute, I'm getting myself ready." I just rolled my eyes and walked round to the trunk.

"Well can you do it out here I want to get my stuff out the back." After a few seconds Dean got out the car and walked over to me, he popped the trunk and we proceeded getting our bags out; once we had I slammed it back down again.

"Hey! Be gently with her." He said running a hand along the roof.

"Do you want me to go?" I said whiling walked backwards towards the bar, Dean let out a loud laugh before jogging over to me.

"You sound just like Sam."

"And you sound like you're about to do your car up the exhaust pipe." He rolled his eyes and we continued walking.

"You're one sick puppy." I just laughed before climbing the stairs and walking over to the door, I quickly turned round so I was now facing Dean.

"So what's the story?"

"There is no story…Ellen just doesn't like me very much." I could tell he was keeping something from me but decided not to push it; I turned back and got ready to go inside.

"I wonder why." I glanced over my shoulder and saw Dean smiling; I pushed open The Roadhouse door and the two of us walked in. Having a quick look around I spotted Sam and Ash in the back working on a laptop, there were two men sat at the bar my guess is their hunters and Jo and Ellen were behind the bar. Good why does she have to be here? When we were younger Jo and I never really got on and we still don't.

Dean walked past me and made is way over to where Sam and Ash were sat; I had another look round but couldn't see Katie anywhere. I walked over and took a seat at the bar; Ellen was talking to one of the men so that left Jo. She placed a glass down in front of me and then quickly looked over my shoulder at Dean; don't make it to obvious.

"Beer?" She asked tearing her eyes away from him; I slipped the bag off my shoulder and onto the floor then crossed my arms over my chest resting my elbows on the bar.

"Vodka…neat." Jo replaced the glass she had put down earlier with a smaller one and then poured a small amount of vodka into it; I picked up the glass and knocked it back in one. "Another one." She poured more into the glass and then put the bottle back on the shelf; good job I didn't want another one after this. I drank that one just as fast as the first and then pushed the glass back to her. "So where is she?"

"Last I heard she went out back to work out." I gave a small nod and started to get up but then Jo started talking. "So…how did you find it working with them?"

"It was about as enjoyable as taking a bath in acid." I said giving her a fake smile; it may have been subtly but I saw her looking over at Dean again and it made a smirk appear on my face. "You might want to close your mouth, drawl is getting everywhere." Jo's quickly looked away and got back to cleaning glasses. I stood up and pushed the stool back under the bar. "I'm going to get Katie." I picked up my bag from the floor before Jo gave a quick nod and got back to work. Ellen looked over her shoulder and spotted me, I gave her a small smile which she returned and then started walking to the door that lead out back, but someone got in my way.

"Hey there gorgeous."

"Move Ash." I tried walking round him but he just moved and blocked that path too; I don't know why he has this thing for me Katie's the smart one shouldn't her like her? "Get out the way!" I said a little louder, this time he did move and I took that opportunity to get past and pushed open the door.

"She wants me." I heard him say to Sam and Dean before the door closed.

I walked down the hallway and stopped once I reached the room Katie and I always use when we stay here. I pushed open the door and found Katie sat on her bed throwing knifes at the dart board that was located on the wall next to me; just as I was about to speak she threw one hitting the bull's-eye.

"Nice shot." Katie didn't seem to acknowledge my presence in the room and continued throwing the knifes in silence. I walked cautiously over to my bed placing the bag I had down at the foot of it, before taking a seat myself. "Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Nope." Katie replied throwing another knife. Something must be bugging her because she rarely ever gets like this; I would have thought sending some alone time with Sam would have made her happy but it seems to have done the opposite.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." She replied sharply. Obliviously that's a lie because she sounds like she is one question away from ripping my head off; I will probably regret this but it needs to be asked.

"Has something happened between you and Sam?" The knife Katie had just released missed the dart board completely and embedded itself in the wall; she let out a frustrated sigh and got up from the bed.

"No." Katie pulled the knife from the wall and then went over to reclaim the other 3 from the board.

"Kate tell me what's wrong? ……the last time you acted like this was when mum died." As soon as I mentioned mum Katie's body stiffened. For months after mum passed Katie was like a different person; she was snappy and rude to everyone, she was reckless on jobs and she went out ALONE and killed demons and spirits for the fun of it. It took me getting shot to bring her back to her senses.

"I can't do this anymore." She said quietly. I stood up and walked over to her, placing my hands on her shoulders a turned he round to face me; Katie's eyes where filling with tear and my heart was aching. "I can't keep pretending."

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking straight into her watery green eyes.

"This job!" Katie pulled herself out of my grip and began pacing the room. "I'm not cut out for it…but you on the other hand are made to do it _'kill whatever gets in the way and never let it affect you'_ that your motto." She spun around and looked straight at me. "I can't do that anymore; I've seen too many horrible things happen to innocent people. I thought once the demons dead everything will be fine; we can have normal lives, normal jobs but that is never going to happen because that one man that could do it is DEAD!" I can't believe she has never said anything to me about the way she feels.

"John Winchester maybe dead but we have Sam and Dean helping us now." I walked right up to Katie stopping her pacing. "We're not alone anymore." Tears were cascading down her face now and I don't know what to do to make them stop; I did the only thing I could think of and pulled my weeping sister into my arms. "Everything is going to be fine…we just need to keep strong for a little longer okay?" I felt Katie nod into my shoulder before she pulled back.

"I'm sorry." I gave my little sister a big smile to show that everything would be fine.

"Don't be, we all have off days when we think to ourselves _'is this really worth it?'_ Next time don't keep it bottled up inside come and tell me…god knows a moan enough to you." Katie let out a small laugh and that made me feel better knowing she was going to be alright. I pulled a tissue out of my pocket and wipe off what was left of Katie makeup. "You might what to think about buying waterproof mascara." I threw the tissue into the bin by the desk and then turn back to Katie. "You good?" She wiped her face again before giving me her best smile.

"Yep."

"Well then let's go and see what those boys are up to." We exited the room and proceeded to make our way back out to the bar.

Katie's little outburst made me realize that I don't know anything about her anymore. When we were younger we told each other everything but that seems to have changed because I always thought that she liked the job…but I guess I was wrong. Being the eldest I want what's best for her; I want her to go to college, get married, have a baby but that is probably never going to happen however much I what it to…at least not until the son of a bitch that killed our father is burning in hell where it belongs.

But with Sam and Dean helping the job just got a lot easy and at lot more interesting.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait...hope it's worth it :) Thanks for all the great reviews keep them coming.**


	30. Chapter 26a :Case Number Two Part One

Title: Double The Trouble

Rating: T

Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with two new hunters and there is an instant connection.

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Katie and Lauren

* * *

**Chapter 26 : Case Number Two. Part One**

Katie's P.O.V.

**1 Week Later. **

The four of us had been staying at The Road House for about a week now and everyone was beginning to get a bit restless. Lauren and I have become closer over the past week and I think it is mostly down to the little outburst I had when she arrived. Everything that happened with the shifter really got to me; all the stuff she said, all the things she did and because you can't keep thing lock inside forever I just had to let it out and thankfully Lauren understood that.

There was still a bit of awkward tension between me and Sam; it's not his fault because if I'm honest the majority was coming from me. I just can't forget some of the things I heard him and the shifter say when they were in the motel room: _'__we can pretend that I'm the real Katie and you can have your way…just like you want'. _Did that mean he likes me or was she just playing with his head? Anyway I have been trying to forget about it so that we could continue as normal but it wasn't going so well.

I was sat at one of the many tables scattered around the bar with my laptop in front of me looking for a new case so that Lauren and I could get out of here and back on the road. While I was hard at work Lauren was sat next to me with her boot clad feet resting on the table top shooting daggers at Jo who was stood behind the bar flirting with Dean, Sam and Ash where at their usual table doing MORE research into the yellow eyed demon.

"Could she be any more obvious?" Lauren muttered before throwing another ball of paper into the trashcan she and placed on the floor in front of her, I looked over at the two bar occupants quickly before returning my eyes to the computer screen. "I mean come on, hair flicking, hand touching, laughing at his crap jokes. What is she fifteen?" A smile appeared on my face as Lauren continued her bitching. You would have to be the dumbest person in the world not to releases that she was completely jealous.

"If it bothers you that much why don't you go over there and crash their little party." I suggested before clicking open one of my unread E-mails; Lauren just laughed and threw another ball getting in straight in the can no problem.

"It doesn't bother me, it sickens me." I turned my head so I was now looking at her and I saw the look of disgust written on her face; I know I'm being a hypocrite but I don't understand why she keeps denying liking Dean. "Found anything for me to kill yet?" She asked placing her last ball of paper down on the table.

"Not yet." I exited my E-mail's because they were either rubbish or not useful. I opened a new window and typed in **unusual resent deaths**. Most of the results turned out to be nothing, but one of them caught my attention.

_**Straight A Student Commits Suicide. **_

_Straight A student Mark Winters was found dead in his dorm room yesterday after taking an overdose of sleeping pills. He was found early Sunday morning by his three roommates who had been at a frat party the previous night, they called campus security as well as an ambulance straight away but there was nothing anyone could do. The reasons for Mark taking his own life __are still unknown, according to his friends he was very happy and everything was going well for him, they are all shocked as to why he would do it. _

_For the full story click __here_

Why would someone with good grades and a great life commit suicide? I saved the story to my favourites so that I could print it out later. I closed my laptop and turned to Lauren who was still staring at Dean and Jo, I rolled my eyes before hitting her softly on the arm.

"What?" She asked dragging her eyes off the two smiling people sat at the bar.

"I think I might have found something?"

_------------------------------ _

Lauren's eyes quickly scanned over the article I had just printed; she finished reading it in no time and then placed the sheet down on the table beside her. We were still sat in the front area of the bar because Ellen was giving our room a quick clean and needed it empty.

"You want to drive all the way to California just to check out a suicide?" Lauren asked me quietly so that no one else would hear.

"I have a strange feeling about this one…it just doesn't make sense." I picked up the print out and looked at the photo of a smiling Mark Winters. "Why would a guy with great grades and a great life kill himself?" I glanced at Lauren and watched her walk round the table and take up the seat next to me.

"I don't know…maybe he had problems his friends didn't know about. Katie people have secretes that they can't tell maybe that's what happened with him." Lauren said putting her feet back up on the table again.

"Maybe…but I still want to check it out." I said folding up the piece of paper and slipping into my jean pocket, Lauren let out a loud sigh before folding her hands behind her head and leaning back so the chair was balancing on two legs.

"Fine we'll go. If we head out around midday we should be able to get to Cali by tomorrow afternoon." I nodded and then stood up brushing the dust off my trousers.

"I'm going to get a drink do you want one?"

"Go on then, make it a vodka." I just rolled my eyes at her before walking away from the table and over to the bar, which Jo and Dean were still occupying; I placed the two empty glasses down on the bar and waited for Jo to drag herself away from Dean

* * *

**Sorry for the wait I've been having trouble writing for this resently, anyway hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews keep them coming :)**


	31. Chapter 26b :Case Number Two, Part Two

Title: Double The Trouble

Rating: T

Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with two new hunters and there is an instant connection.

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Katie and Lauren

* * *

**Chapter 26 : Case Number Two, Part 2.**

Katie's P.O.V.

**Around 11:00****am**

One more hour and we'd be back on the road, don't get me wrong I love this place it's just that I really need to get out of here and back on the job; it may not be the best life…but it was mine. I was putting the last of my clothes into my duffle when there was a knock on the door. "It's open." I said without turning round, the door creaked open meaning the person was now inside.

"Hey. I was wondering if you have a tool box in your car.…I asked Lauren already but she said to ask you." I zipped up the bag before turning round to look at Dean who was leaning against the wall next to the door.

"You're in luck I do." I picked up the bag and slung it over my shoulder. "What's up with yours then?" I asked walking past him and then down the hall and out the door leading to the bar.

"Nothing hopefully, I just what to check under the hood because I keep hearing a rattling sound." I nodded and carried on walking through the now rather crowded bar, Lauren was sat on top of one of the tables talking to a rather good looking man, I glanced over my shoulder and saw that Dean had noticed as well. "Looks like your sisters made a new friend." He said sarcastically, I just smiled before pushing the door open with my foot.

I dumped my bag in the trunk next to Lauren's and then slammed the lid shut. I opened the driver's side door and climbed in; this car may only have two seats but it was custom made so that there was a far sized space behind the seats. "I not sure what's in it…I've never had a reason to use it." I picked up the medium sized red box and got out of the car closing the door behind me.

"Thanks." Dean said taking the box from me, he looked it over and stopped when he came to the name etched in to the front of it. _**'**__**Simon Connors**__**'**_"This was your dads?"

"Yep." I said stuffing my hands into the back pockets of my jeans. "Mum kept all of his stuff safe by putting it in a storage locker…she couldn't bare to see it thrown away. After she died, Lauren and I thought it would be nice to put her stuff with his and while we were there I saw that…Lauren said we should take it because we didn't have one so I did." Dean gave me an understanding smile; he knew better than most people what it's like losing both your parents.

"Do you remember much about him?"

"Not really…I was really young when he died. Mum used to show me pictures and always told me even thought I will never know him I should always remember that he was my father and he loved me." I blinked back the tears that were ready to fall and gave Dean a small smile. "Anyway…I'd better leave you to it." Just as I was about to turn round Dean spoke again.

"You remind me of Sammy…a lot." He switched the tool box to his other hand and then continued. "I know I'm not exactly Mr. Emotions but I can see that you keep your feelings bottled up inside, take it from someone that knows firsthand; talk to someone about it." He took a deep breath and then gave me his trademark smile. "Wow! I would never live it down if Sam had seen that." I laughed and started walking back to the door.

"Don't worry Dean, I'll keep this little heart to heart a secrete…one last thing." I stopped walking and turned round. "If you ever decide to give up hunting I heard there looking for a replacement for Dr. Phil."

"Funny!" I heard him shout before the door to the bar closed behind me. Lauren was still talking to that guy so I walked over to the bar to speak to Ellen instead.

"You all packed sweetie?" She asked while placing a beer down in front of the man next to me, I just nodded and continued looking down at the watch on me wrist. "Rose would be proud of you…not many girls would put their job in front of their heart." I looked up at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Ellen let out a small laugh before tossing the cloth she was using to wipe down the bar over her shoulder.

"Honey don't play dumb it doesn't suit you." A small smile appeared on my face as she continued. "I can nearly read you as well as I can Jo…I don't know if you know this but your mamma never wanted to bring you girls into this. She wanted her two beautiful daughters to have normal lives…but she knew in her heart that she would never be able to leave you." Ellen stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. "She made me promise her that whatever happened I would make sure here babies where safe and happy…and I know that right now you're not happy." I ran a hand over the face of the watch and knew my mother was here listening right now.

"Its not that I'm unhappy, it's just that I've come to realize that even when this whole thing is over…it never will be." Ellen looked at me, a sympathetic look marring her features. "There will always be evil in this world that needs fighting…and I'll have to one of the ones to do it."

"That may be true Kate, but that doesn't mean you have to do it alone." She shot a small smile over my shoulder before walking off to serve one of the many customers; God it's seems like everyone knows how I feel expect the person I feel for.

"You're leaving?" I spun around and came face to face with the person I was just thinking about; Sam stood in front of me with his hands crossed in front of him.

"Yeah…vacations aren't really aloud in our profession." I replied giving him a small smile which he gladly returned.

"What's the case?" He asked before taking up the empty seat to my right.

"Nothing big, a straight A college kid committed suicide yesterday without a reason. It's probably nothing but I thought it sounded strange so we're going to check it out." I looked at him curiously after seeing confusion wash over his face.

"Mark Winters?"

"That's the name of the guy who killed himself…how did you know?" Sam looked over his shoulder and out one of the window at the front of the bar his eyes landing on Dean who could be seen working on his car through it.

"Dean mentioned it earlier. He said he needed out of this place quick and would be willing to look into it just for the chance to leave." This can't be a coincidence? Someone must have told him about it because even I know that he rarely goes after cases like this because most of the time they really are just suicides. "Hope you don't mind us tagging along again?"

"No it's fine." I gave him a friendly smile before continuing. "Maybe if this one turns out to be a bust that vacation might be on the cards after all." A large smile broke out on Sam's face and you would have had to have been the most cold hearted person ever to not melt instantly at the sight of it.

"I better go get my stuff ready, Dean wants to head out pretty soon and you and Lauren are already packed." He pushed back the stool and stood, up he gave me one last smile before retreated into the back to get his stuff together.

I'm not usually one to believe in such things as Fate or Destiny but they seemed to be the only way I could explain what is happening. It's got to be a million to one chance we happen to meet the exact people we were looking for…well not exact but close enough; and one of them just so happens to be the man of my dreams. My parents must be doing something good up there by making this all happen and even thought Lauren doesn't admit it Dean it the man of her dreams as well…and know they're coming hunting with us again……its Destiny.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait I've been having a bit of trouble writing this again. Anyway hope you like the update, I will try my hardest to get more done this week. Review please :)**


	32. Chapter 27 :Pit Stop

Title: Double The Trouble

Rating: T

Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with two new hunters and there is an instant connection.

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Katie and Lauren

* * *

**Chapter 27 :Pit Stop.**

Katie's P.O.V.

**Next Morning.**

We were about 3 hours away from UCLA which was were the _'suicide'_ had taken place. I thought it was strange that Dean had heard about the same case so I asked Lauren and she said that she might have accidentally mentioned it to him yesterday; accidentally my ass.

I turned into the gas station and pulled up next to one of the pumps; we had all agreed on taking a pit stop to refill the cars, grab anything we need from the shop and use the facilities. As soon as the car stopped Lauren pushed open the door and took off running towards the restrooms, she had been needing to go ever since refusing to use the ones at the last truck stop; I had a look at them and let me tell you they were not pleasant. Dean pulled his Impala up at the pump next to mine and then climbed out with a smirk on his face.

"I don't think I've seen her move that fast." He said pointing in the direction Lauren had just run off, I gave him a small smile and then started filling up the tank. Sam got out after a few minutes sending a friendly smile my way before walking off to get some stuff from the small shop.

It was getting pretty hot so every time we stopped someone had less clothing on; because it was a longish drive Lauren and I decided to have a bit of fun so we started taking bets on which piece of clothing the brothers would have lost by the next stop. Dean was down to his jeans, a grey t-shirt and his boots while Sam had on jeans, a light blue top, a dark blue shirt with all the buttons undone and a pair of white running shoes; I really need him to take off the shirt because then I'd have won but so far he seems to have a high tolerance to heat. Lauren came out of the toilets looking very refreshed, the heat was getting to us as well which is the only reason why we where both in shorts and vests.

"I take it they where up to your standards?" I said putting the cap back on the fuel tank; she rolled her eyes at me before climbing onto the hood of the car.

"So has he ditched the shirt yet?" She asked slipping her sunglasses in.

"Not yet...but I still got time." I looked up and saw that Dean was already inside paying. "I'm just going to pay, you want anything?"

"Yeah could you get me a bottle of water, a packet of chewing gum and the local paper so I can look for a gig that might actually have something to do with the supernatural." She gave me a big smile before climbing back into the car and turning the radio on.

Just as I was about to open the door Dean walked out, he keep the door open so I could go in. "Thanks." He gave me the famous Winchester smile before going back to his car, taking a quick look around I noticed it wasn't as small as I first thought inside. I grabbed the paper from the stand by the door and then walked off to get the rest of the stuff we needed.

I noticed Sam standing by the freezer and a smile appeared on my face, looks like the heat was getting to him as well; just as I was about to go over an idea popped into my head. I quietly walked over to the cashier and placed everything down.

"Good morning darling." The friendly looking women greeted before she stared scanning the items I had put down. I quickly returned the greeting before having a quick look over my shoulder; Sam was now walking over the basket he was holding full to the brim. "That'll be $5.50 sweetie." My head snapped back round to find all my stuff neatly placed into a bag.

"Could I have a strawberry slushy as well please?" She gave me a small nod before turning round to make it, Sam was now stood behind me the only reason I know is because he has a tendency to stand a bit close not that I have a problem with that. "Thank you." I handed over the money and then picked up the bag in one hand and the slushy in the other; okay time for plan shirt off. I turned round quickly and slammed right into Sam which caused the drink in my hand to spill all down the front of his shirt. "Sam, oh my god I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He said looking down at the large red patch that was now covering his shirt; he looked at me and smiled.

"Maybe you should take it off before it starts to soak the one underneath." I suggested calmly, please god don't let me blush.

"You're probably right." He placed the basket down on the counter and then slipped off the now stained shirt; thankfully it hadn't soaked through because I didn't what to be responsible for ruining two of his tops. "I didn't like it that much anyway."He said jokily.

----------------------

**Lauren's P.O.V.**

God it's hot! Normally I love the hot weather but when the air conditioning in the car is broken and there is barely any wind blowing outside...not so much. I still think this gigs going to turn out to be nothing but at least it gets us back on the road and thanks to me Sam and Dean have come along again; I may not like Dean very much but seeing as he and Sam come as a package I'm willing to put up with him...but only because I want my sister to be happy and Sam happens to do that. I turned the radio up a bit more and the sound of some rock number came blasting out; I pushed open the car door so I could feel what little breeze there was.

The sun which had been shining brightly all day was suddenly blocked out by a rather large shadow. "Not dying of heat stoke are you?" I opened one of my eyes and found Dean stood in front of me with a smile on his face.

"Not yet." I replied shutting my eye again, Dean let a small laugh escape his lips before walking over to his car and dumping his newly bought supplies down onto the back seats; he turned round and leant against the side so he was facing me.

"Tell me again why we're driving all the way to California for a suicide?"

"Katie has a _'feeling'_ about it." I said sarcastically. "Anyway I thought you wanted to get back out on the road."

"I do."

"Then what's the problem?" I asked turning the radio off.

"I just think it's a waste of time going all the way down there for a case that will turn out to be nothing." He said before reaching back into the car to get a bottle of water.

"How do you know it'll be nothing?" I asked sitting up my eyes now completely open.

"Babe, I can just tell." He replied smirking; the bell above the shop door rang which meant Sam and Katie where finished. I looked over and my mouth dropped open...the shirt was off. "You alright?" Dean asked; I didn't answer because I was frozen in shock. "Dude, what happened to your shirt?"

"Huh? ...oh I had a little run in with a slushy." Sam said glancing in Katie's direction with a smile on his face; well I never thought she had it in her.

"Sure." Dean pulled open the door to his car and climbed in, I watched Sam and Katie smile at each other before walking off to separate cars; Katie climbed into the driver's seat and turned the radio back on.

"Here you go." She passed me the bag that was in her hand before starting the car, I pulled out the three items I had asked for and then set the bag down by my feet; Dean drove past and pulled out onto the road. "I guess breaks over?" Katie said as she started after him. I took a quick swig of my water and then placed it down on the dash in front of me.

"So you decided to play dirty?" I popped a stick of gum into my mouth before continuing. "I'm proud of you sis, you won't get anywhere being nice."

"I guess that explains why you're so far ahead in life then?" She said smiling.

"Cracking jokes too! If this is how Sam makes you act when your friends imagine what it would be like if you were together." The smile on her face faltered for a second before returning brighter than ever.

"I'm quite happy like this thank you." That was her way of saying 'drop it' so that's what I'm going to do. "So...we never really talked about what the winner gets?"

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a while, been really busy. Anyway heres the next chapter hope you like it. Review Please :)**


	33. Chapter 28 :Ideas and Embarrassment

**Disclaimer:** I do not own supernatural but I do own Katie and Lauren and anything connected with them.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Ideas and Embarrassment. **

Lauren's P.O.V. 

"Finally." I said dropping onto one of the beds. We had made it California a bit later than planned because one of Katie's car tires blow out because of the heat; thankfully a man drove past not to long after and willingly gave us his spare. It was too late to go snooping around at the college now so we pulled into the nearest motel and booked a couple of rooms. "So what do want to do tonight?" I asked Katie who was stood by the other bed getting stuff out of her duffel.

"Research." She said walking over to the small desk near the door which had her laptop on, I let out a loud sigh and rolled over onto my stomach so I was able to look at her.

"Sounds thrilling," She just shook her head and sat down at the table. "How about you forget the research, get dressed up in your sexiest outfit and hit the bar down the street with me; we'll find a couple of cute college guys and have a great time...what do you think?"

"I think I'll pass thanks. Seeing you get drunk and then hook up with some random guy is not how I want to spend my evening." I climbed off the bed and walked over to her.

"No, you would rather spend it alone in a skanky motel room on the computer." Katie just ignored me and carried on doing whatever she was doing. "Okay one more suggestion and if you still don't like it I'll leave you alone." She let out a frustrated sigh but turned round to face me, a huge smile spread across my face before I began. "I'll let you stay here to do research while I go out and have fun **IF** and only **IF** you ask Sam over to help." The brothers are in the room next to us so it's not like it'll be a long walk or anything, Katie sat there looking at me for a few seconds before shaking her head and turning back round to face the computer.

"I can do it myself...just go and have a good time."

"Fine." I grabbed my jacket off the bed along with my bag and headed for the door. "Have fun looking up Mr. Suicide." I slammed the door behind me and started walking down the road to the bar.

**_--_**

Its six o'clock and I'm sat alone drinking in a crappy bar, I must be the lamest 25 year in the world. So far only a couple of guys have come over to talk to me but all of them looked like geeky nerds and I'm definitely not drunk enough yet to cop of with a Napoleon Dynamite look-a-like.

"Great minds think alike." A familiar voice said; Dean sat down next to me and ordered a beer. "I take it you didn't want to do research either?"

"I don't see why I should be made to do research on a case I didn't want to do in the first place."

"Amen to that." Dean said taking a swig of the beer that had just been put down in front of him.

"So have the super geniuses figured out how we're supposed to get in to the school tomorrow?" I asked turning my head round to face him; Dean put the beer back down onto the bar before answering.

"The usual way I suppose; pretending to be cops works every time."

"I was thinking the same thing but then I got talking to Chucky over there," I pointed to one of the boys sat at the other end of the bar and I swear to God he looked exactly like Chucky from The Rugrats freckles and all. "And he said that the police have already closed the case saying it was nothing more than a suicide...so the four of us turning up tomorrow as cops might not be the best plan." Dean let out a frustrated sigh and took another swig of his beer.

"So what are we going to do then?" I just shrugged my shoulders and turned my head back round to face the bar. "Maybe councillors?" Dean words where falling on deft ears because my attention had now been caught by one of the many fliers pinned up on the board behind the bar.

"Excuse me?" The bartender turned round and shot me a friendly smile; I heard Dean mutter something under his breath but I chose to ignore it.

"Did you want another refill beautiful?"

"No thanks. I was wondering if I could have a look at that red flier behind you." I pointed at the one I wanted because there was more than one red flier there, once he had spotted the one in question he ripped if off easily and then handed it me. "Thank You."

"It was my pleasure." And with that he walked off to the other end of the bar to serve the new customers that had just walked in a few minutes ago.

"It would be my pleasure to kick his ass." Dean said from his seat beside me, I let a smile laugh escape before looking down at the red piece of paper in my hand. "What is that anyway?" He asked; a large smile spread across my face as I handed the flier to him.

"Our ticket in." I said downing the last of my beer.

_--_

**Katie's P.O.V.**

Nothing! No murders No violate deaths No disappearances...NOTHING! I have been researching the University for over 2 hours now and have come up with nothing that would connect this case with the supernatural; great another one to add to the never ending list of things for Lauren to gloat about. I slammed my laptop shut and stood up; looks like I'm stuck here for the rest of the night because if I go to the bar Lauren will no I've come up with nothing. I walked over to my bed and dropped down onto it...maybe someone died and it was just never reported...or maybe it was just a suicide and I made us all drive down her for nothing. **'Heartbreaker'** by Led-Zeppelin suddenly filled the whole room breaking the silence; I rolled over onto my side and grabbed the flashing phone off the night stand. "Hello Katherine Connors speaking?"

_"Shouldn't you be out drinking with your sister? You do remember what happened last time she got drunk with Dean don't you?"_ A sinister voice said; I sat up straight once I finally realised who was on the other line. _"Oh don't act so surprised you knew I would be in contact sooner or later."_

"What do you want?"

_"No need to be rude Katie I only wanted to talk."_ I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Fine." A deep throaty laugh floated through the phone causing a chill to run down my spine.

_"I just wanted to say sorry for not telling you about John...but it was just so funny watching you and Lauren looking for something that wasn't there."_ My temper started to flare which happened every time he talked to me. _"Anyway I just found out from a very reliable source that you and your sis have joined forces with the Winchesters...isn't that just adorable my two favourite children together."_

"You won't be thinking that when we come and kill you."

_"I'm hurt."_ I just shook my head and began pacing the small motel room. _"Well sweetheart I've got places to go and people to kill. We'll have to pick this up later on."_

"Or not." I muttered.

_"Katie... to show you how nice I really am I'll give you the heads up, little Sammy Winchester will be knocking on your door in a few minutes so I'd hide anything you don't want him to see."_

"How do you..." and with that the phone went dead. I have been receiving calls every couple of months from Yellow Eyes and because I don't want Lauren to worry I have never told her about them; the calls started right after mum died and my guess as to why is because I haven't used my ability since that point. He says that I need to start learning to control my gift if I'm going to stand a chance at becoming his greatest warrior; I have asked what that means but every time he just changes the subject. He had talked about Sam before but never mentioned what it was he could do, I have to be honest and say that I am interested to find out but I'm not going to start poking around for answers because it could ruin my friendship with Sam and that is something I will not jeopardize; I know it is wrong to keep secrets but sometimes they are necessary.

I was snapped out of my daydream by someone knocking on the door and I had a pretty good guess at who it was already; I tossed my phone onto the bed before walking over and opening the door, and there he was just as the demon had predicted. "Hey." Sam greeted giving me one of those adorable smiles.

"Hey Sam." I opened the door a little more and gestured for him to come in which he did. "Any luck in the research department?" I asked taking a seat on the bed opposite him.

"None. I checked the records as far back as they go and there is nothing in any of them that would suggest demon or sprit activity...the school has had barely any deaths in the whole time it's been open." He looked over at me and gave a small apologetic smile which was the cutest thing ever.

"We must have missed something." I stood up and began to pace the room again, we had been on this case for less than a day and it was already frustrating me. "I know this gig is our kind of thing ... I can feel it." While I was muttering to myself Sam had gotten up off the bed and walked over to me, he placed his large hands onto my shoulders to stop me pacing.

"Katie I know how you feel, as soon as Dean told me about this case I knew something was off." I looked up and my bright green eyes met with Sam beautiful blue-green ones. "If this suicide has anything to do with the supernatural we will find it okay...you have been researching for hours why don't you just relax for a while, you never no maybe something will come to you." I gave him a small smile before tearing my gaze away from him and walking over to my bed. "If you're tired I can go?" He said while making his way over to the door.

"Don't be silly." I shuffled over and patted the empty space next to me. "Come and lie down, we haven't really talked so this would be the perfect time to." He gave a small nod before dumping his jacket on the other bed and taking up residents next to me.

_--_

"I can't believe you've seen a reaper!" Sam and I have been talking for over an hour about jobs, friends, embarrassing sibling stories ECT; the best part of this little experience is that it has given us both a chance to relax and have a bit of fun and that is something neither of us has done on a long time. "That's so cool." I rolled onto my side so I was facing Sam who was laughing.

"Should I be worried that you think that?" He asked smiling; I stuck my tongue out at him before he continued. "But seriously if you want to talk about reapers speak to Dean he's seen two." His smiled faltered, obviously reliving some painful memories.

"There really gunning for him down there huh?" He gave a small nod but remained silent; I moved position so I was now sat crossed legged on top of the bed. "Well it's a good job he's a stubborn bastard then isn't it Sammy." He looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah it is." And with that the awkward silence vanished and we went back to talking happily ...until we were interrupted by a drunken idiot who happened to be my sister.

The motel room door crashed open and revealed a very tipsy looking Lauren, she had her bag hanging round her neck and her jacket was only half on; I gave Sam and apologetic smile before getting up and walking over to her. She pushed the door closed with her foot and looked up smiling.

"Woops! I hope I didn't interrupt anything." I was just about to pull her into the bathroom to sober up when Lauren darted over to Sam who was now stood by the bed pulling his jacket on. "Sam!" She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down so she could _'whisper'_ in his ear. "Okay Sam because my dad isn't around anymore, '_god rest his soul' _it is my responsibility as a sister to make sure Katie is happy." Please God don't let her say anything stupid. "That's why I have to ask you a favour."

"Okay." He said shooting me a confused look.

"I need you and Katie to have sex." I didn't think it was possible to die of embarrassment until now. "I know you might be a little rusty but that okay so is she...It's just me and Dean are getting bored of you two dancing around each other when it's obvious that all you want to do is make out and have hot passion fuelled sex." Sam's face was now as red as a tomato while I was frozen in shock; Lauren finally let go of Sam's shirt and moved away. "Just a suggestion." Was the last thing she said before disappearing into the bathroom?

"I'm so sorry." I said moving over to him. "She says the stupidest things when she's drunk." Sam nodded and walked over to the door.

"Don't worry about it Dean's exactly the same." He gave me one of his cutest smiles before heading out the door. "Mine and Dean's room at 9:00am tomorrow right?" I gave a nod as confirmation before saying goodnight to Sam and closing the door. I looked at the closed bathroom door and cursed the occupant, tomorrow morning she is so going to get it and I will have no remorse in making her hangover worst.

* * *

**I'm so sorry about the lack of updates I've just been really busy with college and stuff but anyway here is the next chapter, it's quite a longish one so I hope you like it. I'm working on the next one now so hopefully it won't be to long. Thanks for all the review please keep them coming because they mean alot :)**


	34. Chapter 29 :The Idea

**Disclaimer:** I do not own supernatural but I do own Katie and Lauren and anything connected with them.

**Chapter 29: The Idea!**

Lauren P.O.V

**8:00am**

Holy crap, how much did I drink last night? I opened my right eye a fraction and had a quick look at the clock on the nightstand, 8:03am. Great even with a major hangover I manage to wake up early what's wrong with me. I pushed the beige duvet off and swung my legs out of the bed, having a quick look around I found the room empty; Katie's bed had been made and her jacket and bag were gone...must have gone for breakfast. Showers always help me feel better so I climbed out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. 20 minutes later I walked out completely refreshed dressed in light blue jeans, a white vest and a pair of black boots.

I had just sat down on the side of my bed when the motel room door opened. Katie dropped the keys down on the side along with one of the bags she was holding; she threw the other one at me without warning before walking over to the small desk to grab her laptop. I eyed her cautiously before opening the small brown bag. Inside was a packet of painkiller, a double chocolate chip muffin and a bottle of water...my special hangover cure. "Thanks." I said before popping a couple of the pills and taking a swig of water. She muttered a reply but I didn't quite catch it...there is only one possible reason she's acting like this. "So what did I do this time?" I asked, she walked past me and put the laptop in her bag before answering.

"Oh just the usual. Puked all over the bathroom floor, fell asleep on the toilet, told Sam to have sex with me." Whoops looks like I'm in deep shit this time. "But don't worry about it I cleaned the floor and dragged your drunk ass into bed, then me and Sam took your advice and had _'hot passion fuelled sex'_."

"Really?"

"No!" She shouted, I got up from the bed and walked over to her.

"Look sis I'm sorry...when I'm drunk I have no control over what I'm saying-" Katie opened her mouth but I carried on, cutting off her rant before it begun. "I know that's no excuse because I shouldn't have gone drinking in the first place BUT I am really sorry and to try and make amends I will apologize to Sam as soon as I see him, okay?" She stood by her bed obviously contemplating what I had just said and after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence she nodded her head.

"Fine, but if you embarrass me like that again I'll have no other choice but to kill you; got it?" I gave her a big smile and then closed the gap between us and pulled her into a hug. "Hurry up and eat your breakfast we have to be next door by nine." Katie pulled out of the hug and then bent down picking up a couple of books off the bed before shoving them in her bag.

**--**

30 minutes later Katie and I where both ready and standing outside the Winchester's door waiting for one of them to open up, after a couple of minutes Sam opened it welcoming us both in with a smile. Katie slipped past him and walked over to the bed closest to the door and sat down placing the bag she was carrying down by her feet; I caught the look she was sending me and knew it was time to get this apology over and done with. "Hey Sam." He closed the door before turning to face me.

"Yeah?" I glanced around the room quickly and found Dean nowhere in sight; thank god.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said last night...I was completely wasted with no control over my mouth." A small smile appeared on Sam's face and I knew he hadn't taken anything I had said the previous night to heart.

"Don't worry about it." I let out a sigh of relief before collapsing into the chair which was next to a small desk; seconds after sitting down the bathroom door opened and Dean stepped out looking a little to chipper for my liking.

"Good morning ladies, how are you doing this morning?" He asked looking directly at me. His mood was really starting to piss me off because he should have been feeling a shitty as me right now after the amount he drunk at the bar yesterday; Katie said she was fine while I just stayed silent trying to figure out how he wasn't hung over. "Good to hear...now boys and girls let's get down to business."

We have been in the boys' room for about half an hour, and so far I haven't been able to tell them about my idea to get into UCLA because the group had...kind of split. Katie and Sam had moved off to one end of the room with the laptop while Dean and I where sat at the other end...doing nothing. God my head hurts! I let out a quiet moan to try and relieve the tension in my brain, but it obviously wasn't as quiet as I thought because when I lifted my head back up Dean was starting at me with that stupid smirk on his face. "What!" I snapped.

"Well aren't we a charmer this morning." I narrowed my eyes at him but that just made my head hurt even more. "If it makes you feel any better, you probably look as bad as you feel." That bastard!

"It's a miracle you ever get laid." He just continued smirking before leaning back on the bed he was occupying; I sat back in my chair and watched him. How the hell is he not hung over? "So you gonna let me in on your secret or not?"

"What secret?" Dean said grinning, I got up from the chair and walked over to Dean's bed and sat down on the edge.

"How are you not hung over?" The grin on his face grew as he leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"You're a light weight sweetheart. After your third beer you couldn't tell you head from your ass...so I switched to water." Oh my god! I'm such an idiot. "I knew watching you being this miserable would be worth it." He moved back with the biggest smile on his face; and to think I was actually beginning to like him.

"Your gonna pay for this Winchester."

"Bring it on Blondie." Oh I'm gonna; you can count on that Dean.

**--**

**Katie's P.O.V.**

Okay so Sam and I have been going over possible theories for about half an hour, (I know this whole thing might be nothing but its best to be prepared right?) and the best we have come up with so far is that it would probably be a sprit. Now we are onto the hard part of trying to find a way in; last night Dean told Sam that going as Police wouldn't work because the case has been closed already.

"Does UCLA have grief councillors?" I was snapped back to reality by Sam's question.

"Maybe...but even if they did wouldn't they have spoken to the roommates already." He looked back down at the laptop screen briefly before returning his eyes back to me.

"Yeah, probably." I looked into Sam's eyes and became mesmerized (he is so gorgeous) I could look at Sam all day but my gazing time was cut short by the sound of two squabbling children; I haven't said anything about them not helping us research because if I'm honest Sam and I were probably quicker without them but now their fighting was putting us off and that was just not on.

"Hey!" Lauren and Dean fell silent and then turned to round to face me. "Some of us are trying to work, so if you want to carry on bickering take it outside." Dean just rolled his eyes before pushing up off the bed and walking over to grab a beer from the fridge; Lauren followed Dean with her eyes as he made his way into the mini kitchen.

"Isn't a little early in the day to start drinking?" She asked leaning back on the bed propping herself up on her elbows; Dean slammed the fridge door shut and then turned round a fake smile plastered on his face.

"What can I say...you just have that effect on people?" Okay, they have been at each other's throats all morning and I for one am sick of it but just as I was about to tell them to shut up Sam started talking.

"Will you two just knock it off! We have job to look into alright, and I know you both think it's a waste of time and that's fine but Katie and I are trying to work...so just shut up." They both looked a little taken aback by Sam's outburst. But I found it was quite hot, I have never seen Sam take change like that...I wonder if he's like that when it comes to other aspects of his life?

"Well if you had actually taken a minute to ask us if we had any ideas then maybe I would have told you that we got everything sorted out last night." Lauren said while pulling something out of her jeans. Wait a second, does that mean we have been sitting here for over an hour researching our arses off, while they sat around doing nothing with the answer to our problem tucked in her jeans pocket!

"What?" Sam and I asked the now smirking pair in unison, Lauren got up from the bed and walked over to us and held out a red sheet of paper which I took curiously. I glanced at Sam briefly before looking down at the piece of paper.

_**UCLA OPEN WEEK**_

_Finished school? Looking for a change? What more choices?_

_Why not try UCLA?_

_We are having an open week starting the 16th and we what you there. So if you feel like this school could be for you then call us on __310-825-4321 and we will see if there are any spaces left on the list for you._

_If you are successful in gaining a place there will be several conditions you must do; you will be expected to attend at least one of the classes listed on your open week welcome sheet everyday as well as checking in with your councillor. But other than that you are free to walk the campus as if you were a full time student._

_If you are interested or just have a question please don't hesitate to call us on the number above._

"You're joking right?" Lauren shook her head and then sat back down on the other bed, while Dean stood off to the side arms crossed over his chest. "So what...the four of us are going to pose as college students?"

"What?" Sam said again and that was when I remembered he didn't know what was going on so I handed him the flier, Lauren just ignored Sam's question and carried.

"No." Then what the hell is the point of showing me the poster, she glanced at Dean and he gave a small nod. "You and Sam are." Both of our heads snapped up quickly after hearing her confession; before either of us could speak Lauren continued. "Look, it's the best way to get in and now you can look around and ask questions to your heart's content without people batting an eye." I looked over at Sam to see his reaction and found him looking down at the flier again.

"Sam?" He looked up and I saw him glance at Dean, he then looked back to me and shrugged obviously agreeing with her. "If we're working on this from the inside then what are you and Dean going to do?"

"Whatever you need us to do." Dean replied placing the unopened beer back in the fridge.

"I thought you said this case was bogus. Why are you helping now?" Sam asked looking at his brother suspiciously, Dean shook his head and let out a loud sigh.

"Fine Sammy, if you don't want my help there's plenty of other things I can do while we're in LA."

"Dude, you know that's not what I me-" Dean cut Sam off by holding up one of his hands.

"Chill out Sammy I was just yanking you chain." The brothers shared an understanding look having another one of their silent conversation which they seem to love so much.

"It's Sam." Stupid Winchester disagreement now fully resolved; Lauren stood up and coughed loudly catching everyone's attention.

"If you two have finished having your _'moment'-." _Dean glared at her but she just shrugged it off. "I think it's time to go back to school." Oh man, I have a really bad feeling about this.

* * *

**I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update but I have had the worst writers block EVER, but I have a fairly good idea on were the story's going so hopefully the next chapter wont take as long as this one did to finish...but I make no promises :)**

**Thank you all for staying with the story, it means alot to me. So please review and I will try my hardest to get the next one up as soon as possible.**


	35. Chapter 30 :Welcome to UCLA!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own supernatural but I do own Katie and Lauren and anything connected with them.

**Chapter 30: Welcome to UCLA!**

Lauren's P.O.V.

"This is never going to work." I let out a frustrated sigh before turning round to face my sister who was currently sat in the back of Dean's Impala with Sam next to her. From the moment she found out about the plan to get into UCLA all she has done is moan; which is quite strange because it's normally me who does it.

"Katie, I've explained this to you over a thousand times. Dean and I have already sorted everything out okay, they're obviously going to ask the two of you some questions but we've gone over that...so everything will be fine." I watched her run a hand through her brown hair nervously before dropping it back into her lap; normally my sister is up for anything but being told she has to spend a week (basically) alone with Sam seems to have reached her limit.

"Okay." I gave her an encouraging smile before turning to Sam; who seems to be taking this whole thing much better than Katie.

"Right let's go over your story one more time."

"Okay. We both previously attended Stanford but family/personal issues meant we had to leave, but now that everything is settled we want to start school again and because of having moved to California UCLA is the best bet."

"Well done." Sam rolled his eyes at me but I just gave a big smile before handing over a white sheet of paper. "This has your identification numbers on which you will be asked for when you go in and remember your councillor from Stanford is called Emily Freemont." They both nodded and then the car door opened and Dean slipped in a bag in his hand; we had to wait for him while he went and got his breakfast.

"So you two set." He asked setting the bag down on the dash.

"Yep." Sam replied glancing at Katie who was fiddling with the bracelet hanging off her right wrist. "We should probably go...waiting around has made us _late_." He emphasized the last word which made Dean shrug.

"Sorry dude, mans gotta eat."

"Like you don't do that enough." I muttered; he must have heard because the look on his face said a thousand words. "Right you two better scram; don't want to make a bad first impression." They grabbed their duffels off the floor and climbed out of the car; before Katie could shut the door I called- "Call me later, okay?" She nodded and gave me a small smile and then slammed the door shut.

"I take it you didn't tell them everything about the arrangement you made so they could get in." Dean asked while slotting the key into the ignition, I turned back around in my seat so that I was now facing him.

"What makes you say that?"

"Maybe the fact that you're still breathing." I let out a small laugh as Dean pulled away from the curb and started driving us back to motel. While Katie and Sam are playing school, Dean and I are going to be paying Mark Winters' parents a visit...tomorrow; the best part of the day is over already anyway so we might as well start in the morning.

And I just want to make it clear that the women I was talking to on the phone yesterday _**automatically**_ assumed that Sam and Katie were together and me accidentally saying their engaged had nothing to do with it BUT it just adds to the story right...I just hope they think of it that way when they find out.

**--**

**Katie's P.O.V.**

I'm going to be sick, I swear to god. I know Lauren thinks I'm nervous because I have to spend a week with Sam but that's not it...well it is part of the reason but the many culprit is the school. When we were kids Lauren and I never really did the whole high school/ college thing because of hunting; don't get me wrong I'm not antisocial or anything it's just that...I've wanted this my whole life.

It probably seems weird to most people but the whole thought of having homework, going to parties, making friends with people who still believe vampires aren't real makes me excited, which in turn makes me want to throw up because what if they can tell that I'm different. What if these people can see that I'm a freak?

"You alright?" Sam asked dodging a group of laughing girls; I looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"Yeah...just a little nervous that's all." We carried on walking in comfortable silence until we reached our intended destination, the UCLA guest house. Lauren had informed us before we left that this is where we would be meeting are councillor and that it's also our accommodation while we're here. "Got any idea what this persons gonna look like?" I slipped my bag onto my other shoulder and looked around the area for any signs of our councillor.

"No, but she looks like a pretty safe beat." Sam said pointing straight ahead, I looked up and saw exactly who he was talking about.

Walking right towards us with an unnaturally bright smile was a girl (probably in her late 20's) with platinum blonde hair; she had on dark blue denim short-shorts, a pair of pink sandals and a white vest top with the slogan _'Love&Pink'_ on it...in pink. I spotted a clipboard in left her hand, which probably had the list of visitors on it and by the lack of people around I would bet on Sam and I being the last to arrive.

"Hi!" She greeted cheerily as soon as she got close enough to us; please God don't make everyone here as cheery as her. "My names Erin and you must be..." She glanced down to the clipboard briefly scanning the list for our names. "...Katie Connorson and Sam Chesterfield." _Chesterfield_ and _Connorson_ way to be original.

"Yep that's us." Sam answered smiling. Erin looked at me and I gave her the best smile I could muster; she must have bought it because her own increased 10 fold.

"Great! You're the last to arrive...which is fine by the way, so if you could follow me I'll take you inside." She spun round and began walking towards the large white building. I looked up at Sam and found him with an amused look on his face. "Come on slow pokes!" We watched Erin wave us forward and then started after her.

--

"Please take a seat, I just have to go and get a couple of forms." Sam and I sat down on one of the blue couches and watched Erin walk behind the main desk and then disappear through a door behind it.

"I think there's something wrong with her." I said quietly to Sam; he dropped his duffle onto the carpeted floor laughing. "I'm serious Sam."

"She's probably just an overly cheerful person; believe it or not they still exist." I gave him a disbelieving look which caused him to laugh more.

"Maybe...but I think we should chuck some holy water on her just to be safe." Before Sam could reply Erin walked back out clipping some more paper to the clipboard; once she was finished she came over and took a seat on the chair opposite us.

"Right, your councillor for this week is showing some other people round at the minute so I'm going to help her out by doing the mini interview forms with you; is that alright?"

"Fine." We said in unison making Erin's smile wider.

"Super." She pulled out a pen from the pocket of her shorts and got down to business; '_I wonder if the ink in that pens' pink?' _"Do you have your ID numbers?" Sam got the sheet of paper out of his pocket and handed it over; Erin unfolded it and then jotted down the numbers onto the form which was attached to the clipboard. "Lovely. You both previously attended Stanford correct?"

"Yep." I said while she continued noting things down.

"And the reason for leaving?"

"Well I had to move down here to look after my sister because she is...mentally challenged and the minder I used to employ to look after her sadly passed away." Well it isn't a complete lie...Lauren is mentally challenged.

"That's awful." I just nodded and let her continue. "So when you decided to leave Stanford, Sam came with you?" I looked over silently asked for him to take over.

"Yes I did." The smile reappeared on Erin's face bigger and brighter than ever.

"How sweet. Okay well everything else you old councillor has already provided I just need to know one more thing; how long have you been engaged?" Wait a second did she just say ENGAGED! I looked up at Sam and saw by the look on his face that he had no clue what she was on about either.

"Engaged?" Erin glanced up from the clipboard looking puzzled.

"Your previous advisor Emily Freemont informed us you're engaged." She looked down at my left hand and let out a loud gasp. "Oh my god! You haven't proposed yet." Erin smacked her head with the clipboard several times before looking back up at us. "I've ruined the whole surprise now I'm so stupid." She grabbed a hold of my hand a squeezed it. "I'm so, so, so sorry."

"It's fine." I said pulling my hand away from her. "You didn't ruin anything Erin...Sam proposed two weeks ago but the ring was too big so he sent it back to the jewellers to get it resized." I know I shouldn't be going along with this but she looked so guilty I just couldn't handle it and obviously Lauren and Dean did this on purpose so they have a lot of explaining to do.

"Oh thank God! I wouldn't have been able to cope if I ruined the surprise."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Sam said giving her a friendly smile.

"Anyway, that's all the questions over with so if you stay here and wait for-" Before Erin could finish a shout from the end of the hall caught all three of our attentions.

"Erin!" A short girl with brownie/blonde hair came storming down the corridor a face like thunder; she was wearing white pinstripe shorts, a long white tee with a black figure printed on it and pink converse shoes. "You told me the last two arrivals were waiting at the bus terminal."

"Did I?" Erin said innocently. Well, well, well looks like she's not Little Miss Nice after all.

"You know you did you little witch." I had to bite my lower lip to stop myself laughing and by the look on Sam's face he was having a hard time fighting it too. "Just give me the clipboard and get lost, Brads looking for you." Erin shoved the offending item into the other girls' chest before strutting off out the glass doors leading to the outside. "Crazy bitch." The other girl muttered to herself, I coughed quietly hoping to get her attention which I did. "Oh crap. Sorry about that, my names Claire and I will be your councillor for the duration of your stay here at UCLA." Sam and I smiled at her and stood up picking our bags off the floor in the process. "If you could follow me please I'll show you to your room." Room?

We walked behind Claire for about 10 minute before stopping outside a door which had 32a nailed onto it; she pulled out a silver key with a blue and gold disc attached to it and slipped it into the key hole. Claire pushed open the wooden door to reveal an amazing room; it was painted a rich cream colour with gold accents. There was a queen sized bed with dark blue covers located in the middle of one wall; there was also a fairly large desk, two sets of drawers, an ensuite bathroom and a large window facing out towards the rest of the university. "Wow." I said looking around the huge room, this is better than any of the motels I've ever been too.

"Pretty sweet huh?" Claire said from the door way. "Anyway, I'm going to leave you to it. Here is the welcome pack it should have the list of open classes, map and rules of the open week; dos and don'ts that sort of thing-." She handed Sam and fairly thick folder and then carried on. "And here is the key to your room." Clair dropped the key on top of the folder before she started walking off. "Oh! If you need me my contact info is written on one of the sheets. Later!" And with that she was gone.

Sam walked in closing the door behind him; that was when I remembered one room equals one bed. He placed the folder and key down on the desk before dropping his bag on the floor.

"So...we're engaged."

"Looks like." I said putting my duffle down on the bed. This is going to be the longest week of my life.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it :) **

**I noticed that the last chapter didn't get as many reviews, was is alright? Anyway thanks to thoses who did and if you could spare a minute to give me some feedback that would be great.**


	36. Chapter 31 :Not So Quiet Night

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Katie and Lauren and anything connected with them.

**Chapter 31: Not So Quiet Nights.**

**No P.O.V.**

_**Hedrick Hall, 1:30am.**_

"_Man, I shouldn't have gone out without eating something first ." A guy in his early 20's muttered to himself as he stumbled down the empty hallway towards his room; after bumping into the wall several times he finally reached his door. "I'm gonna be royally screwed tomorrow." He reached into the pocket of his black jeans and pulled out the room key. Reaching forwards he slipped the key into the lock...but just as the young man was about to turn it the lights in the corridor all started to flicker. He looked around cautiously before re-pocketing the key and pushing open the door slightly._

"_Wooooh!" Came a scream from behind, the blonde haired man spun around quickly ready to defend himself but let out a sigh of relief when he realized his 'attacker' was just a shirtless student completely pissed out of his head. "That was an awesome party Tom!" The other man screamed before disappearing round the corner._

"_Yeah it was." He said while laughing to himself for being so stupid; Tom entered the room and closed the door behind him. Looking around he found the room empty meaning his other two roommates where still partying the night away. "Rather them than me." Tom switched on one of the small lamps which was located on the desk near the door, and then moved over to close the window. He pulled the window shut and flicked the lock closed, just as he was about to close the curtains the lamp started to flicker. The blonde turned around just in time to see the light bulb burst, plunging the room into complete darkness. "Hello?"_

"_Murderer." A chilling voice echoed through the pitch black room. "Murderer!" The windows flew open violently, hitting the wall outside and smashing glass panes, making Tom move forward; a cold wind blew in causing a chill to run up his spine._

"_Very funny guys...you can come out now." Tom felt a hand on his shoulder and released the breath he had been holding before turning round. "Thanks for giving me a heart-." But what he found behind him wasn't one of his friends. "How...it's impossible....your de-." Before Tom could even finish the sentence an invisible force sent him flying out of the open window...to his death. _

*****************

Katie's P.O.V. 

4:41am. Is it possible for time to go backwards? It sure feels like it. I have been lying in bed awake for hours not able to sleep; maybe it has something to do with having nothing on the case apart from one dead student or maybe it's the fact that Sam is sleeping in the bed right next to me! We spent the rest of yesterday coming up with a plan of attack for tomorrow...or today technically, after a couple of hours of brainstorming we decided that he would go and talk to Mark Winters roommates and I would go and talk to Claire (our councillor) to see if she knew anything about him.

Anyway after talking to Lauren on the phone about tomorrow I told Sam I was going to bed and because it was late he was tired as well and that lead us to the problem of the sleep arrangements. Because people here think we're together our room obviously only had one double bed, Sam ever the gentleman offered to sleep on the floor. But what kind of person would I be if I made him sleep on the hardwood floor? So after a couple of minutes of negations we finally came to an agreement; Sam would sleep on top of the covers with a blanket while I would sleep under them.

4:45am. Four minutes! You have got to be joking; I'm waiting till 5am to get up that way it won't look as suspicious because being a hunter means early wake ups; the other occupant of the bed started to move which caused me to freeze. After the shuffling stopped I cautiously looked to my right and found Sam lying on his back sound asleep, the blue blanket he was using had slipped all the way down his chest and was now only covering his legs; it's probably a good thing he's wearing a t-shirt as well as sweat pants because if I had to sleep in the same bed as a shirtless Sam Winchester I probably would have had a heart attack and died.

An inaudible murmur escaped his lips making me smile; it's amazing how peaceful even the most troubled person can look when their asleep. Sam shifted his position again which made a lock of dark brown hair fall over his left eye; oh my god he looks so adorable. I pushed myself up into a sitting position gently (as to not disturb Sam) and then turned to face him; he was still lying on his back but now his head was facing towards me.

Ignoring my better judgement I slowly reached out and gently moved the wayward piece of hair off of his face; before even realising...my hand had travelled down and was now resting on his cheek. _'Okay Katie, time to remove your hand.'_ But just as I was about to take my own advice something very surprising happened, Sam moved...but this time it was into my touch. He nuzzled his face into my palm again and the breath caught in my throat. _'Oh crap.'_ Sam had now shifted over onto his left side fully, trapping my hand between his face and the pillow in the process. _'Oh my god, what if he wakes up? He's going to think I'm a complete freak.'_ Knowing that the situation was probably going to end up with me and Sam sharing a VERY awkward moment, I took a chance and went with the idea that had just popped into my head.

With my free hand I reached over and placed it on the cheek which wasn't buried in the pillow and started to slowly rub my thumb over his flawless skin. Sam responded exactly as I had hoped and once his head had turned I slipped my hand out quickly; knowing it needed to be done I pulled my other hand away just as he rolled over. If Lauren ever finds out about this I'll never live it down.

The first rays of sunshine leaked through the cracks in the blinds bathing the room in a soft natural light, I looked down at the alarm clock which had been my enemy tonight and found it flashing 5:12am. I guess they were right? Time really does fly when your secretly stroking your crushes face while their asleep.

*****************

**Lauren's P.O.V.**

_Oh my god that feels so good! "A little lower please Orlando." Mr. Bloom's hands travelled down and started massaging the tense muscles of my lower back. Ever since dragging Katie to the movies to watch Pirate of the Caribbean I've had the biggest crush on Orlando Bloom. "Ohh, that's nice." His hands disappeared under the towel making my heart jump but when they reappeared they belonged to someone else._

"_There we go all done." I opened my eyes and found myself standing in front of a large double door instead of relaxing on a massage table with an extremely hot guy rubbing me down. "They should have given you a discount because of that dodgy zipper." Said a voice I thought I'd never hear again; a beautiful woman with silky light brown hair and crystal blue eyes stepped out from behind me and smiled. "You look beautiful honey." _

"_Mum?"_

"_Yeah baby it's me. Okay honey big smile now...he's already waiting for you." What? But before I could ask what was going on the double doors swung open to reveal a room full of hundreds of people all dressed....for a wedding. I suddenly looked down and found myself wearing a simple white silk dress._

"_What the hell?!"_

"_We are gathered here today..." I looked up sharply at the sound of a new voice and realized I was now standing at the front of the church right in front of the priest; this has got to be a joke? I turned my head to the left to try and get a look at my fiancée' but I couldn't see through the bloody veil. "I now pronounce you man and wife. Could everyone please stand and welcome the new Mr and Mrs Dean Winchester!" _

_**WINCHESTER!**_

The sudden feeling of being submerged into freezing cold water shook me from my dream...or should I say nightmare.

"Raise and shine sleeping beauty." I pushed a lock of damp hair off my face and glared at Dean who was standing at the end of the bed holding an empty cup in each hand; he gave me his trademark smirk before turning round and walking over to his bed placing the now empty tumblers down on the dresser as he went.

"What the hell was that for?!?" I asked tossing the wet duvet aside; oh man the sheets are drenched too.

"We got work to do today and you didn't look like you were getting up anytime soon, so I gave you a helping hand." He glanced at me over his shoulder while buttoning up the dark green shirt he had just put on; looks like someone got up early this morning.

"Thanks." Dean laughed to himself quietly before turning back round to face me.

"I 'm going to get some breakfast." I gave a small nodded and then climbed off the bed running a hand through my hair quickly trying to make it look a little less messy. "Be ready by the time a get back or I'm going to talk to that kids' parents without you; got it?" He slipped on his leather jacket and then grabbed his car keys.

"Yes Sir!" I said giving a mock salute, he just shook his head and left without another word.

*****************

**Katie's P.O.V.**

7:00am

This is the only part of the whole college experience that I'm not enjoying...picking classes. Part if the open week agreement is that Sam and I have to attend at least one class everyday while we're here and right now I have no idea which one to pick; Sam is going to an English class today because that is where Jason Reynolds, Max Butler and Thomas Martin (Mark's roommates) will be.

A loud yawn from across the room caught my attention; I turned around in my chair and watched Sam begin to stir from beneath the blanket. This morning after I had showered and changed (grey jeans, a white vest and a pair of black boots) I noticed the blanket Sam was using had slipped down even further so I pulled it back up so he wouldn't get cold.

A head of shaggy brown hair appeared shortly after followed by another yawn; I saw him look at the empty space beside him and then at the clock which resided on the nightstand. "Morning." I said cheerfully, Sam propped himself up on his elbows so he could see me. I couldn't keep the smile off my face because he just looked to cute with his hair sticking up all over the place.

"Mornin'." Oh my god, his voice sounds even sexier when he's just woken up; all raspy and rough..._'Okay Katie snap out of it.' _"How long have you been up?" He asked pushing the blanket off and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"A couple of hours." Sam looked over his shoulder at me and raised an eyebrow. "I couldn't sleep." He gave an understanding smile before pushing himself off the bed; I was just about to turn round and continue my _'class planning'_ when the tall brunette decided to stretch revealing to me a sliver of his tanned toned abdomen. _'Wow.' _

"Found one you like yet?"

"Huh?" I asked shaking my head to clear the impure thoughts that were floating around in there, Sam walked over to me bending down to grab his duffle on the way past.

"A class, have you found one yet?" He pushed open the bathroom door (which happened to be right next to where I was sitting) and placed his bag inside.

"Ummm yeah, I think I might go and take a look at the world arts and cultures seminar." I replied placing the class sheet back on the table; Sam popped his head round the door a look of curiosity on his face.

"World arts and cultures? I would never have guessed you were into that sort of thing."

"I'm not. But when I was looking through the papers I found the one with Claire's contact info on." Sam pushed the bathroom door open fully and stepped out, (that was when I realized he was now shirtless) I quickly looked away trying to remember what I was saying. "As well as her phone number it also had her schedule on. She goes to that class the most so I thought it would be a good way for me to talk to her."

"Yeah...good idea." I looked back around and found Sam leaning on the desk next to me. _'Okay just act casual, it's not like this is the first time I've seen him topless.'_

"Just out of curiosity, what sort of thing would you guess I was into?" Before Sam could answer there was a knock at the door; seeing as he was half naked I got up and answered it. Once the door was open it revealed a rather flustered looking Claire.

"Hi...look I'm sorry to disturb you but something terrible happened last night so all today's classes have been cancelled." I glanced over my shoulder and saw Sam pull a shirt on before walking over to us. "They will be back on tomorrow so you have today to do whatever you want, just make sure you sign in with me before you go to sleep tonight okay." Claire ran a hand through her short hair and let out a deep breath.

"What exactly happened, if you don't mind me asking?" Sam said from his place next to me; the young councillor looked up biting her lip obviously debating with herself whether to tell us or not.

"Another student died last night." Hello, maybe this case won't be a complete bust after all.

"How?" I asked curiously; she gave me a strange look but answered anyway.

"The police said it was an accident, supposedly Tom has been out parting and when he came back he was drunk and that was why he fell. But I heard some other people talking on my way over here and they said he might have jumped; said the grief was too much and he couldn't take it." Grief? I gave her a friendly smile which she returned. "I have to go, sorry for the inconvenience." Claire gave the two of us a small wave before walking back down the hall; I closed the door and leaned up against it while looking up at Sam.

"Another suicide." He said crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Or an accident, either way we got another dead kid." I pushed myself off of the door and walked over to the desk. "We better call the others and then go and take a look at the crime scene." Sam nodded and went back into the bathroom to finish getting ready. Looks like this case just got a little more interesting.

* * *

**Hello! I know it's been ages since I last uploaded anything and for that I'm really sorry, currently I'm in the process of rewriting some of the earlier chapters because lets face it...they suck; anyway I've had this hanging around for weeks and just never got round to posting it so hopefully it's alright and can keep up interested until I next post. **

**Deepest apologizes again; hope you like it.**


End file.
